You need to be punished , Zero
by Zerovk
Summary: In which Zero and Takuma stay alone in the house , get tipsy and the elder starts telling the story of his first time with Kaname -out of nowhere- . What if Takuma liked the elder demonstrating exactly how things got heated ? Everyonexzero . Pre-written fic .
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Disclaimer : I do not own vampire knight , I'm merely using its lovely characters for my own enjoyment .

Warning : lots of smut .

This is an EveryonexZero fic .

Innocent souls , you might want to run away now .

To avoid confusing you guys , in this AU , the night class and Zero are all members of a boyband called " Toxic " and their fandom name is " Bloody rose" .

Very inviting , right ? lol

In any case , that's all .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Zero pov :**

We were getting ready for a stage performance . We as in , Hanabusa and I .

Considering my appearance had the whole stage heated up , I have agreed to accompany Hanabusa again in one of his singing show visits .

Our turn was next and we were having the final touches .

Looking at the mirror , I ran my hands through my silver hair , perfecting it .

I was making sure everything has looked on point until I noticed - from my peripheral vision , Hanabusa seemed uneasy .

He kept sending me weird glances and it seemed he wanted to say something but couldn't exactly put it into words .

I was curious but not enough to ask him what that all was about , I had a lot occupying my thoughts already .

Things like -

" Zero . "

I was pulled out of my thoughts by him calling me , so I raised my head , looking at him before humming .

" Hm ? "

I gave him a quick head-to-toe scan , he had his hair kind of dirty/ honey blonde and it was styled messily but sexily .

He had a lot of eyeliner compared to how we had it in our usual stages , his lips were as fine as ever , so big and luciou-

 _Wait ? What the hell am I thinking ?_

I quickly shook my head , shutting my eyes few moments to collect myself before he asked .

" Are you and Takuma okay ? "

Never had I felt so grateful for the amount of makeup I had on as that moment .

I felt myself stiffening and possibly turned white at the mention of that name alone .

However , I perfectly masked my nervousness as I laughed it away , assuring him everything was okay . but I had to ask .

" Yea , why though ? "

I played with my leather jacket , licking my lips , recalling what had happened that morning ..More precisely , how I woke up next to Takuma , half naked when I was together with Kaname .

He shrugged and turned around , adjusting his clothes , but I knew better. Hanabusa knew something . I could tell by the tiny flicker in his eyes and how he had suppressed a smirk ?

.

.

.

.

Throughout the whole performance , practically the whole time from the backstage to when I finally made my appearance then left , I had felt even more nervous after Hanabusa's question .

 _What could have happened between us_ ? Takuma and I ?

The devil inside of me started whispering , luring me into an ocean of real dark thoughts .

I unconsciously gasped shaking my head .

No . I had Kaname ! I loved him and he loved me !

There is no way ..

That couldn't be ..

But then again , why was Hanabusa behaving like that ?

Everything seemed so suspicious but I couldn't remember a thing .

I tried recalling it , but in vain .

I was rendered with nothing but vague blurry images of the day before . The night before , to be precise .

Everyone was going out for a drink except for Takuma and I , for we had extremely bad liquor tolerance .

That's why our smart leader thought of the brilliant idea , Takuma and I were to drink at home , away from accusing , judging eyes .

I was alone with Takuma , so we drank and drank ..

Did we play some kind of game , those ones that had " Dare " penalties ?

.

.

.

.

 _" They are all out . We have the whole house to ourselves . " Takuma sang cheerfully as he danced about the kitchen bar before he finally sat on the chair next to Zero ._

 _" yes , they are ~ "_

 _Zero joined in the fun , speaking in a melodious tone , just as excited whilst preparing their drinks ._

 _They drank it all - one shot - then poured more .. And more .. And more ._

 _Their bodies had heated up and faces went pink , the liquor affecting them already ._

 _Zero chuckled out of nowhere , that got Takuma curious ._

 _The younger chuckled in return at the elder's tone , it was hilarious yet cute ._

 _" What ? " Asked Takuma , before he broke into a fit of giggles just by looking at the said elder ._

 _Zero threw his head back , chuckling once more before he slapped Takuma's shoulders . It didn't hurt much ._

 _Instead of questioning it , Takuma had continued to laugh out loud , just as drunk ._

 _The pair had panted , toning down their laughter until Zero finally broke the silence ._

 _" You see , I have just recalled my first time with Kaname . "_

 _Takuma's smile dissolved into a weak one . However , the elder in his drunk state , did not seem to notice ._

 _Zero sighed , playing with his own hair as he smiled , recalling that night he gave his everything to his love , Kaname ._

 _It had all seemed to lessen the impact of liquor , and so Takuma grabbed the glass of wine and poured himself a new one ._

 _With all of that going unnoticed by the silverette , he started going deeper into details Takuma would have never asked about . Details Zero would have - normally - never even uttered or implied , yet there he was , freely spilling the beans ._

 _In the midst of his story , Zero had -_ _occasionally - stolen some glances at his younger_ _band-mate ._

 _Has Takuma always looked so.. hot ?_

 _He usually looked like a baby ._

 _But damn , now he looks so fine ._

 _Zero couldn't help but stare ._

 _Takuma's royal blonde hair was styled up , his forehead was showing and made him look mature as well as manly ._

 _His shirt was a shade of red that complimented his skin like no other . His gemstone green eyes were droopy as usual , however , now the liquor was one to thank for it ._

 _His face was heating up and he had somehow started to sweat ._

 _Zero wasn't aware of how deep he had gotten into his story , however , the next thing he knew was .._

 _He had pulled Takuma by the neck , and whispered_ _" Then he shoved his sweet tongue inside my mouth and started to lick my upper walls . "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 _Hello ~_

 _hope you have enjoyed this so far ~_

 _There are many surprises later on , plot twists and SMUT ._

 _words count :984_

 _Updated: first of Nov , 2017 ._

 _xoxo Zerovk_


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Warning and disclaimer still stand .

They are not vampires here btw .

Age and position details :

Senri is the eldest and the leader , a rapper .

Zero and Kaname , the second eldest , are of the same age , with the silverette being a rapper and the brunette a main vocal .

Hanabusa is in the middle , a main vocal too .

Takuma and Akatsuki are of the same age , both are side vocals .

.

.

.

Zero found himself getting pushed against the bar of the kitchen , with the younger boy approaching him .

They gazed at each other , fully knowing what was impending , fully knowing it was wrong , yet they couldn't contain their rising desire for each other .

Takuma had lessened the gap between them until they were a breath apart .

It was so slow and thus teasing that Zero circled his arms around the younger's neck , drawing him closer .

That was Takuma's sign to close his eyes and go for it .

They kissed .. And kissed .

And kissed .

Takuma held the elder by the waist , pushing their bodies together and even forced the other up so they were both standing .

Zero's heart raced and he started panting in between their kisses , noting how the younger had roamed the tip of his tongue , seeking entrance .

The seemingly quiet apartment was soon filled with gasps , occasional moans , and staggered steps .

Their pace went faster and harder as they kissed each other deeply , hungrily .

At some point , Zero had to part from the younger to let out a throaty moan .Takuma had just brushed his hand about the elder's clothed erection .

It was a mere brush , a soft one , yet it made the elder's body twitch in desire and flame with lust .

" Ah , Takuma ~ "

The silver haired young man still had his arms circled around the younger , only then it was a loose grasp .

He slowly threw his head back as the younger worked his way , stroking his member .

.

.

.

.

It was all vague , but they have managed to make it to Takuma's room somehow .

They rid each other of clothes in a matter of seconds .

Milky white bodies engaged in sinful foreplay as Takuma hovered over the elder who seemed to be willing enough to succumb to the blonde male . something he had never imagined doing .

Takuma's body went lower and lower , brushing against Zero's with every move .

His length had left such overwhelming sensations whenever it came in contact with the elder's body .

It made him moan and hook his fingers around the younger's now damp hair .

He had seen how big the younger was and couldn't wait anymore .

Yes , it wasn't the first time he had seen it . However , it was certainly the first time after their debut era .

He wanted the younger to take him right then and there .

Sadly , there was still a lot of teasing planned for him .

" How and when did you even grow that much ? "

Zero liked to believe he was normally such a shy human being , however the drunk version of him clearly had a different say in it .

Takuma had raised an eyebrow at that before he smirked .

" Well , it's not my fault you are not growing in any way ."

Zero had gasped at the offense and even hit the younger's shoulders .

" Hey ! "

He yelled as he hit the chest just above his own and Takuma held those hands , kissing them .

He started kissing the fingers gently , then brushed his lips about them back and forth , making the elder shiver and blush deep red .

He would lick the tip then go all the way to the spacing between the index and middle fingers , all whilst gazing sexily at the other .

Zero felt his erection getting painful and barely contained a moan at such action .

He had a fist covering his mouth whilst his body curled , begging the younger to release his other hand but still enjoying it any ways .

" Nghhh , Takuma ! "

Fortunately , the younger had enough mercy to let go of Zero's hand but then a look of pure sadness had rippled in Takuma's eyes .

" Why ? "

Zero raised his hands , caressing the younger's face who averted his eyes .

That sure got the elder worried .

" Hey ? "

He got up , as much as the space between them had allowed , his elbows supporting his upper body . he wished the younger would be honest before his muscles got sore .

Takuma shook his head , pressing his lips in a tight line , with Zero absorbing it all .

" You see .. Back then , in our debut days . we used to shower together .. "

Zero squinted his eyes , controlling his desire to ask questions . He figured , leaving the younger enough room to speak freely would eventually do .

" We were so close .. "

 _Were_ .

Moving his eyes around , Zero had pressed his own lips in a tight line as well . He had a feeling where that was going .

" Until you chose Kaname .. "

Takuma would normally never blurt out such confession , especially when he was on the threshold of dating Akatsuki . However , a drunk man's words are his true feelings .

Zero didn't know how to react to that . He would be lying if he said he never liked Takuma in that way . Nonetheless , admitting it would sure be considered as " leading the other on . "

He was torn between two fires .

He couldn't exactly say he loved both men , Kaname and Takuma . Yet he couldn't stand breaking the younger's heart again .

Not again .

He would never forget the look of disappointment washing over Takuma's face when he chose Kaname as the one member he preferred to be shipped with . To say Takuma was " Heartbroken " would be an understatement . A huge one at that .

They had somehow drifted apart after it .

Takuma had gotten closer to Akatsuki but his heart would still scream and long for his first love .

And the saddest part was that Zero could feel it .

He could feel the undying love Takuma held towards him but couldn't do anything about it .

He had Kaname , whilst Takuma ..

Takuma had Akatsuki ?

Right ?

Would it be okay as long as each one of them had love in his life ?

Would having Akatsuki really make Takuma forget all about his love towards Zero ?

Those questions had raged about the elder's head and he couldn't help but feel bitter .

As selfish as it may sound , he wanted Takuma to love him , nonetheless .

No words could fit at that point .

And so Zero had leaned in , connecting his lips with the younger's ones .

The blonde singer could feel his heart almost escaping , bouncing off of his chest because the kiss was so loving .

He felt loved , unlike the kisses they have just shared .

They closed their eyes , feeling the kiss , the love overflowing .

Zero hugged the younger , drawing their bodies closer they could hear and feel their hearts beating so loud .

Then they slowly parted , their eyes opening bit by bit before they locked gazes and Zero couldn't help but whisper.

He had whispered the three words he should have never considered , he should have never allowed .

" I love you . "

With the sudden dramatic turn of events washing bits of the liquor effect away , the two boys were now aware .

They were partially aware , partially sober .

They could stop .

But they didn't .

Takuma's hands found their way to the elder's erection , gently stroking before he licked it slowly .

Zero sank in the pillows , moaning for more .

He raised his hips , only for the younger to keep him still with just a whisper of his name .

Zero struggled to keep himself sane , adopting a matching pace to the younger's .

" Please , Takuma ! Takuma ~ "

The elder was far past the point of thinking rationally . He needed to please the younger by any means .

" What do you want , senpai ? "

Zero felt a shiver run down his spine at Takuma's low voice . It turned him on like no other .

" Fucking start preparing me ! "

Zero was a bottom , yeah .

However , he had his own temper too .

Takuma chuckled darkly as he moved all the way to those petite pouty lips of Zero who soon whined in the kiss .

He knew the younger was gonna kill him if the teasing lasted any longer .

Deciding on a brave move , Zero groped the younger's ass and roamed his nails all over that back , knowing very well how many scars Takuma would earn himself .

Takuma caught on the act and parted , not before biting Zero's lips though .

He started nibbling on that inviting neck , already growing pink at some spots . However , he was careful enough not to let it bruise .

Zero mewled at his sweet spot getting repeatedly sucked by the younger , his Adam's apple .

" Takuma , you better fucking do me real good after all that teasing , you asshole ! " He had moaned more than scolded .

Takuma smirked for he got just what he wanted .

Zero was asking for it .

He better not complain about it later .

After all , Takuma knew his own weight .

He knew his potentials and was confident enough of everything in him , he would leave Zero sexually satisfied for a year ahead .

Or maybe even better , he would make love to Zero , he would make him forget all about Kaname .

Just then , an image of Akatsuki flashed before his eyes .

He felt his breathing getting stuck in his throat .

But then and as he blinked his eyes few times , there was Zero .

That was real and he wouldn't let such opportunity slip past his fingers like thin air .

Sure , Akatsuki had that aura around him .

Whenever Takuma looked at him , he wanted to scream ' take me ! ' However , when his eyes caught that tiny figure in front of him , succumbing to him . Looking at Zero made Takuma want nothing but to take him right then and there .

Dismissing his thoughts , Takuma decided to let the moment flow .

Reaching for the drawer , he had pushed his body away enough to get what he needed and repositioned himself on either side of the elder's legs .

With a quick glance , Takuma had gotten approval and so started coating his fingers with lube as he took in the sight of Zero's pink hole .

He circled the entrance gently before inserting a finger , making sure it never pained the elder that much .

At such point , Zero had gotten too embarrassed he had to hide his face using the pillows .

Takuma smiled a bit but made no comment. Instead , he focused on preparing the elder .

It was getting slightly boring , so he used his other hand , trailing it down the elder's length .

He had noticed how Zero's body jerked upward and it was the sexiest thing ever .

He started scissoring the elder , growing impatient and maybe even a little bit needy that he pushed the other digits all together , causing the elder to gasp out a moan .

Eventually growing short on air , Zero tossed the pillow aside , panting for his breath .

He started rocking his hips against the younger's fingers , throwing his head back , closing his eyes at the pleasure he knew would only maximize with the actual thing .

" Ugh . "

He didn't even know when , but somehow , the younger had already pushed the tip of his cock inside and moved up again so they were face to face .

Zero had gotten excited , but kinda scared of the younger's size .

He shut his eyes tight and pulled Takuma closer , crashing their lips together , drowning himself in the kisses until Takuma got all the way inside . That's when he had to break the kiss , his eyes fluttered open as he let out a deep groan .

" shuuu , it will get better . I will make you feel good ~ "

Takuma had whispered in the elder's ear in a tone that seemed so sincere Zero almost believed him .

However , he knew better .

As soon as Takuma started moving , Zero could not move a muscle . He was getting torn to pieces from the inside .

He grew tense and that wasn't good , for it had Takuma groaning at the tightness as well .

" Ugh , Zero ! "

Growled Takuma as he bit on the flesh around Zero's neck , pushing in and out , seeking that very sweet spot impatiently .

Zero had pushed his body , intending to match the rhythm of the younger and that was the last straw .

Frequent moans and some pleads filled the air as time went by .

The previous pain had morphed into sweet but guilty pleasure and the two had beads of sweat painting their faces and entire being .

The room has never felt hotter , and they have never felt so good .

With a high pitched moan , Zero came in white as he called the younger's name , staining their stomachs and soon after , the younger had followed suit , spilling his seeds inside the elder's for the first time and possibly the last .

But it was worth it .

They have both enjoyed and loved every second of it .

He pulled himself out , noticing how the elder panted at the action before he dropped next to him .

Exhausted from their sexual peak , the pair watched as their chests expanded and contracted , lips parted and eyes almost shut for the night .

They cuddled , sighing in satisfaction before sleep consumed them .

.

.

.

* * *

A/N

2450 words

updated 2 nov , 2017

Xoxo zerovk


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

" Hey , would you stop avoiding me ? " Hanabusa pleaded , thinking he had shut the door right after dragging the silver haired rapper inside the blonde's shared room with Senri .

" You even got the audacity to ask such thing of me ? " The elder , clearly not amused but wanting to talk it out as well , snapped as soon as the younger spoke up .

It was few days ago that they won in that show and spent the day in Hanabusa's family house .

Zero's nose flared as he recalled it , the flashbacks were too strong , hitting him like a thunderclap .

Thinking they had sealed the door shut perfectly , Zero had his mind set on releasing all his pent up anger .

Little did they know .. the door was left slightly open .

" You fucking took advantage of me ! you deceived and raped me ! "

Akatsuki's eyebrow shot up in the speed of light , his eyes widening in pure shock and disbelief . He was passing by the hallway , intending to go check on Takuma in his shared room with Zero when he heard those words .

" It's not called raped if you liked it ~ "

" Besides you already had sex with Takuma any ways ! why am I different ? " Hanabusa had slightly raised his voice , causing Zero to whirl around , frantically wandering his eyes about , terrified someone would hear it .

A certain orange haired male had to slam his hand over his mouth , his previously widened eyes only expanding even more at he'd just heard .

Hanabusa ?

Zero ?

raped ?

Takuma ?

" Shuu! " Zero widened his eyes as he nearly choked , barely controlling his anger .

" How many times do I have to tell you that Takuma and I were drunk ?! "

Zero's face looked like it would blow up any time now .

" That means absolutely nothing to me . " Hanabusa blankly replied and it only added fuel to fire .

" Now that we are bringing it up again , why didn't you stop it from happening ? You were watching us all long but did nothing ! How devilish of you to let such thing happen ! "

.

.

.

.

~ . ~ Flashback ~ . ~

.

.

.

.

" Hey , Senpai ! " Beamed Hanabusa as soon as they got out of the JBS building .

" Hmm . Where is our van ? "

The silverette asked . But Hanabusa only chuckled , ignoring the question as he waved for a cab , causing Zero to furrow his eyebrows in confusion .

" Hey ? Where is the va-"

" Come on , Zero . Let's stop by my house . We will celebrate our win in immortal song. "

The ride consisted of a clueless Zero asking the younger why they were going to his house , of all places , and only got one thing for an answer .

" It has to be just the two of us , it only makes sense since the other members were not included in the stage performance . plus , my mum said she missed you ~ "

Zero chuckled , still not buying it but made no more comments as he glanced at the driver .

They have finally arrived at the doorstep when Hanabusa took his keys out . Zero furrowed his eyebrows at that before asking " Are they not inside ? "

Hanabusa licked the corner of his lips as he wandered his eyes about , still giving the younger his back , trying to formulate any quick excuse .

" Well , I never told them the exact time I would be coming . I want it to be a surprise ! "

Zero raised an eyebrow at that , smiling at Hanabusa's strange behavior .

Soon a flashback hit him .

He recalled that time he met Hanabusa's mother , she was and is a really amazing mother . No one could deny that .

The rapper chuckled a bit as he got images of Hanabusa's mother talking about his childhood days and how he loved soccer .

By the time Hanabusa managed to get the door open , Zero was also done with his quick visit down the memory lane .

They got inside , took off their shoes and Zero couldn't help but notice how dark the house looked .

" Hey , are they sleep- " Before he could finish his sentence , Zero found himself getting shoved against the wall nearest to the door . His eyes instantly widened as he groaned at the impact .

" Hanabusa ? " He barely let out a whisper , a cracked one as his insides went curling and it was only then that he felt a bit scared of the younger's intentions .

His heart skipped a beat and he almost forgot how to breathe when the younger leaned closer .

" Hey ? ! " shrieked Zero as he stopped the other from getting any closer .

" You lied , Senpai . " Whispered Hanabusa as he held Zero's hands down to his sides and used his own body to press closer against the elder .

" Wha- ? " the elder hardly got to stutter as he swallowed a soft moan at their bodies so close .

" You said everything was okay with Takuma ~ "

" And it is really okay ! " Defended Zero , only to have the younger smile at him in sheer disbelief .

Taking advantage of the elder's clueless state , Hanabusa fished his cell phone out of his pocket , tapped the screen few times and finally revealed it .

The silverette squinted his eyes at the sudden light of the screen until he gasped at the picture .

There was him and Takuma on the bed , kissing .. And they were naked .

Blinking inhumanely fast , Zero reached forward to grab the phone but Hanabusa only raised it higher and it was then that the shorter male realized it all .

That sure explains his sudden uneasiness around Takuma ..

It wasn't the fact he woke up next to him , no .

They were roommates after all . It was the fact he was naked .. They were naked , plus his body felt sore .

He never wanted to believe it though .

A thousand thought plagued his mind . However , one thing seemed to take precedence .

" Why did you even capture that ? "

Trying to hide his embarrassment and nervousness , Zero shifted the conversation towards the younger .

 _Why would he capture it ?_

 _Why was he even home ?_

 _they were supposed to be out , drinking , right ?_

There was a pause before a playful flicker danced about the younger's eyes .

" Well .. I don't know but I guess I can always use it if need be ~ " smirked Hanabusa as he gazed at the horrified younger .

Zero's eyes expanded in fear more than shock before he gulped .

" Is this some sort of a twisted revenge ? Are you trying to get back at me for those debut days ? "

Hanabusa felt insulted at that .

Did Zero really think that low of him ?

Did he think he would be showing the picture to Kaname or something ?

" Wow ! I never even think about our fights those days but you think I'm doing it to blackmail you ? " The younger exclaimed in sarcasm , feeling his heart ache at the cheap accusation .

Terribly scared at the many possible things Hanabusa could do with that picture , Zero failed to think rationally .

He yelled , starting to pain " You were supposed to be out ! "

" I was supposed , yea . But then our plans got canceled and I came back home to find such a sight . "

The elder tried calming his heart as he registered those words .

 _So Hanabusa wasn't going out with the others but his own friends ?_

" Why couldn't it be that I got turned on and wanted to use it as a masturbating material ? "

Zero nearly choked at that and it was only then that he felt the younger's clothed cock , flushed against his .

 _He couldn't possibly be .._

" Hanabusa ! Takuma and I were drun- "

" That doesn't change the fact you had sex . "

Hearing the usually bubbly Hanabusa saying ' sex ' so casually , so relaxed in that sexy voice of his was just not right !

Zero's legs almost gave out when he felt the younger's hands pressing against his waist.

" Come on , Zero . I can make you feel good .. If you'd let me . " Hanabusa whispered seductively , causing the silverette to shudder .

He trailed his lips in feather-like touches across the elder's neck at the same time he rolled his hips a bit .

Despite Hanabusa putting all of his effort into the heated moment , Zero still felt turned off , or so he wanted to stay .

" Is this some sort of a huge game ? Is Kaname trying to test me ? Kaname ! Kaname ! " He started calling his boyfriend , thinking he would jump out of the kitchen , or a room maybe .

And that was when Hanabusa got pissed off , for real .

" Can you fucking forget about Kaname ? " He growled as he retreated , glaring at Zero for a mere second .

Startled from the yell , the elder shrank into the wall , a part of him belatedly realizing that whatever was happening was real and serious .

Hanabusa ran his left hand over his forehead , Sighing in frustration .

He was rushing things .. Zero probably needed a backdrop .

" Look ! I may like Senri and all . he is good to me but I feel obliged to get along with him because of our coupling as Toxic members . "Confessed Hanabusa as his fingers went back to Zero's waist , drawing circles there .

There was more to it , the smaller could tell .

" That is why I love those blunt moments I could play around with Akatsuki - fan service - . Those intoxicating moments ever since that kissing game . We've always had this strange attraction that only seemed to grow by days and throughout the years . "

Zero was trying to act like the responsible elder he was , trying to be understanding . But damn he had his limits too .

" Look , Hanabusa ! If you are not comfortable with Senri , That's okay .. You don't have to rush it. However , approaching me like this would never clear out your the contrary , it would complicate the complications ! "

Hanabusa didn't seem to like where that was going at all .

" No , I want you . "

Zero let the softest scoff escape his lips before he licked them , trying to interpret it all in a more appropriate way .

" Did they give you something in the backstage? Did they drug you ? Because this is not the Hanabusa I know. "

" Exactly ! "Exclaimed Hanabusa , clearly frustrated at his so called bubbly image .

" You all think of me as that noisy , cheerful kid but no . I have my needs too . "

" Why does YOUR needs have to include ME ?! " Frustrated at the fact he was even talking it out , Zero shook his head before adding " No ! I won't be willingly cheating over Kaname ! "

Hanabusa only seemed to want the elder even more , Feeling something deep inside him crushing at the rejection .

 _Can't you see , Zero ? I truly do want you , more than anything_ .

Knowing his next move would get harshly denied , Hanabusa made sure to secure the elder's hands above his head as he sucked ferociously on Zero's adam's apple , causing the shorter male to bite his lips - scared the softest moan could roll past his defences - .

" Hanabusa , please .. why..? " He gasped a moan , before biting his lips again .

Hanabusa moved his right knee smoothly between the elder's legs , targeting his crotch.

Almost instantly , Zero gripped those shoulders above his eye level , his orbs expanding at the sudden rush of adrenaline , which was no good sign.

" Hanabusa ! " pleaded Zero .

To which the blonde only persisted " I want you. "

 _Right !_

 _It was as simple as that._

Every touch left him breathless , wanting more of what he shouldn't have allowed in the first place .

" I would rather have you begging for something else. " whispered the younger , his breathing hot as he circled his tongue about silverette's earlobe . The thing that made Zero want to squirm before he started liking it .

Confident he wouldn't get rejected again , Hanabusa leaned closer as he gazed at the other's violet eyes marred with a hint of newly formed lust that Zero obviously wanted to hide .

The taller gazed at those heart shaped lips , fantasizing how they would feel like against his .

However , Zero did tilt his head avoiding the kiss .

 _Such a turn off_ .

Hanabusa released the elder as he practically stormed his way to his own room .

Everything grew tense at that .

Zero could hear Hanabusa's footsteps growing further , their echo getting remarkably weaker .

He pushed his body off of the wall , focusing on calming his heart .

Did he feel guilty ?

He was right though .. How was it possible to feel guilty when he was right ?

His heart froze and melted at the same time .

Few minutes passed by until Zero willed himself to search for the younger . Later on , he found him sitting on the corner beside his bed , hugging his knees .

Feeling awkward , the elder scratched his neck as he approached the blonde male , his steps ringing in the younger's ears .

" Why are still here ? you could have went back .. to the dorm .. to Kaname .. " Hanabusa spoke coldly but it was fairly obvious he only did it to hide how bitter he had felt .

He still had his head buried against himself as he hugged his knees .

Zero gulped as he approached the younger nonetheless .

" Why ? why ? what do they have that I don't ? " Snapped Hanabusa as his voice cracked , finally raising his head and facing the elder .. He wasn't crying but he sure was damn close to it .

" I believe that is not the right question .. " In a whisper , Zero corrected as he sat himself on the floor next to the other .

" Why does it have to be me ? "

Hanabusa gave a bitter smile , shaking his head ever so slowly .

" I thought you were smart enough to figure it out .. "

Tired of being desperate , Hanabusa curled his lips in disgust .

" Why are you still here ?! oh .. is it about the picture ? "

The next thing Zero knew was Hanabusa deleting the picture right in front of him before he shoved the phone away towards him .

Believe it or not , it made the silverette feel even more guilty . He wanted to make things right with the younger but he couldn't just cheat on his lover .

Standing up to leave , Hanabusa averted his eyes elsewhere , cursing everything to hell and back . Zero , on the other hand , gasped , as though he didn't really want the younger to leave .

" No , wait ! "

Exclaimed the silverette as he pulled Hanabusa to him by the sleeves .

They lost their balance and ended up sprawled on the floor , with Hanabusa hovering over the smaller .

The elder groaned at his back hitting the harsh floorboards but that was not the point .

Panicking , Zero eyed his younger band-mate' s every single move , the same way a prey would their predator.

Noticing that , Hanabusa nearly threw up . He wanted Zero more than ever , but he would never force him .

He wanted him to want it as well .

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

2878 words

updated 3 nov , 2017

this fic has 12 chapters in total , so there isn't much left in it .

just 9 chapters lol .

In any case , consider Zero here a walking temptation that nobody can resist and in a way , he too cannot deny his body the desires it keeps forcing on him .

This is a pre-written fic ( I wrote it in 2015 ) which is why it may seem different that my recent writing . Which are

" A revenge so sweet yet so bitter "

" Goodbye freedom "

" Vampire knight memories "

The bonus chapter in "Untitled "

The second chapter in " A loving home for every child "

" Vampire knight Disney mini collection " is pre-written but I made a lot of modifications to it and expanded the events so you can say it's new as well .

I hope my new works don't disappoint compared to my pre-written ones .

XoXo Zerovk

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Continuation of flashback :

Hanabusa smiled bitterly as he shook his head , intending to back away . However , Zero mistook that for something else . He thought Hanabusa was going to make a move ..

And so , out of instincts , the silver haired elder abruptly moved his elbows , swatting the blonde away .

Hanabusa , who never saw it coming , found Zero's elbow crashing against his face , his eyes to be exact .

The movement was too fast for him to catch on and so a , loud groan echoed as Hanabusa clutched his face and automatically backed away .

Zero gasped dramatically , getting up as he cupped his face . He never meant to actually harm the younger .

" Oh shit , I'm so sorry ! Are you okay ? " The elder stumbled over his words as he rushed to Hanabusa 's aid but .. karma is a bitch .

Zero's eyes had to wander about Hanabusa's body , especially his lower half seeing as he sat in a very exposing and provocative position .

The elder shut his eyes briefly , hoping he would be shutting those thoughts away as well .

" Ugh , what the hell , Zero ? It's not like I was gonna rape you ! " Groaned Hanabusa as he rubbed his eyes ..

He looked so innocent doing it .

Couldn't he stay that way ?

Zero didn't know why , but , his hands moved towards the other's ones and pried them away , wanting to check on his eyes .

Those beautiful ocean blue eyes .

Their breathing got stuck in their throats and what ensued was a heavy gazing session .

Zero was scared to even gulp or inhale ..

It was one of those moments .. like how a predator silently eyes its prey .

They could nearly hear their hearts beating so loud , crashing like thunder . They could only feel each other's aura , as each of their intoxicating fragrance pervaded .

Unblinking eye-contact settled in , too intense .

Zero's hands were still holding on Hanabusa 's right one , keeping it down , away from his eyes .

The younger's hands twitched a bit , just enough for the elder to feel it .

Ever so slowly , Hanabusa licked his lips as he inched his hands towards Zero's chest , pushing the elder down , bit by bit , so that he was hovering over him again.

The softest gasp rolled past Zero's lips yet he did not protest .

And Hanabusa took that as a sign .

A very good one .

It was all too much for him to witness it and so , Zero closed his eyes , tilting his head so his neck was exposed .

Naturally , Hanabusa leaned down as he softly nibbled on the flesh there , causing the silverette to fight back a moan . His body instinctively shuddered with anticipation as he drew his thighs closer , not knowing what to do with hands . Was he to wrap it around the younger ?

or reject the touch ?

Much to his luck , he needn't break his head over it .

Every will to think went down the drain as he felt a hot breath tickling his sensitive neck .

The younger proceeded to leave open-mouth kisses along the tall of Zero's neck , noting how the elder whimpered under his touch . It gave him some sense of achievement !

That feeling only seemed to grow when Zero wrapped his hands around Hanabusa 's neck , drawing him closer .

He could feel Zero's pulse , he could feel the heat overflowing . It was all .. pretty much surreal ?

Hanabusa felt like he had to be quick enough and make use of the moment , and yet he wanted to enjoy it all .

He needed to savour that moment , allowing the elder some time to catch his breath and some time to reconsider it .He was giving Zero a chance to leave because he was not going to let him run away again .

Once the knit goes loose , he would not stop !

During the time he leaned away , he started unbuttoning his shirt all whilst eyeing the elder .

Bit by bit , Zero has opened his eyes and what first greeted him was Hanabusa gazing at him hesitantly . There was a hint of lust rippling about the air though .

It wasn't the most appropriate position after all . By Hanabusa backing away , he was kinda sitting on top of Zero .The elder could feel the warm sensation on his pelvic area as the other settled there .

It was getting annoying having Zero so silent about it . scratch that , it was frustrating .

Hanabusa decided on a very brave move as he moved his hands towards Zero's ones , directing them towards his own shirt intending to get the remaining buttons undone by the elder's hands . He used it as a test .

If Zero accepts the touch , if Zero undresses him , then he wanted it .

No words could explain the amount of joy and bliss Hanabusa had felt when Zero proceeded to do just as the younger wanted .

In a matter of seconds , Hanabusa's bare torso was exposed for the elder to feast his eyes on .

Now what was left was Zero's shirt .

Hanabusa - out of respect - did nothing .

Zero bit his lips as he started unbuttoning his shirt .

He lowered his head , contemplating it all .

 **No .**

A voice inside of him rang .

 **How disgusting** !

Hanabusa watched - warily - as the silverette took his time . Then , the elder broke into soft sobs .

" Why are you doing this to me ? Make me want you , lure me in and .. " Zero choked on his voice as his head sunk between his shoulders . His being shook as he broke down right then and there .

Hanabusa was no longer aggravated ..

He felt his heart shattering to million pieces .

Was it really that hard ?

Was there no other way to take a step further without Zero breaking into tears ?

Was that what he wanted ?

Was Zero's love for Kaname that strong ?

Feeling more than just suffocated , Hanabusa collected himself and stood up , leaving the room in slow lost steps .

The sound of it resonated about the whole apartment , rang in Zero's ears as disappointment reigned their realm .

Hanabusa and Zero's realm .

Whilst the blonde male was disappointed he got rejected too many times it was almost humiliating , Zero felt disappointed he almost cheated and also gave Hanabusa false hopes too many times .

.

.

Alone in the room , Zero felt a cold chill run down his spine . The cold of being lonely , the ice of feeling guilty .

Not a moment later , a vibration in his pocket startled him too much he almost jumped .

His hands rested over his chest as he tried to calm his heartbeats , closed his eyes shut and inhaled deeply before he willed himself to check the new message .

His heart literally dropped .. It was so heavy he didn't know how to carry it .

 _From Kana?_

 _Zero honey , I'm sure you did awesome today even though I didn't exactly watch it , I have heard it !_

 _You WON . We Won ,baby !_

 _But.. I have got lots of work to do and probably won't be back till midnight , don't wait for me and grab some rest , kay ?_

 _* Mwah * Love you ~_

The tears only seemed to have more of a reason to flood past his cheeks then . His chin trembled like never before ..

How disgusting of a feeling !

Infidelity is really such a shameful deed .

He almost did it !

He was on the edge .. How did things escalate that way ?

Needless to say , he couldn't bring himself to reply .. He just couldn't !

.

.

.

.

.

Several days have passed after that night ..

Zero naturally avoided the younger and vice versa .

That soon grew suspicious .. Those two were like tom and jerry , always teasing each other , always bickering .

Fortunately , the most important person never noticed , Namely , Kaname .

The tense aura has settled in until a certain day .

Hanabusa was going out with some friends , probably going for a drink .

Takuma and Akatsuki were playing video games , Senri was sleeping , while Kaname had his own schedule .

Zero felt lonely and so , like a clueless child , he asked Hanabusa if he could accompany him .

Astonished by the first talk in so long , the younger shrugged , not knowing how to react .

Eventually though , He agreed .

They spent the time in a small cafe , not really known .

It was a perfect choice for idols like them .

As time passed , Hanabusa had himself occupied with his friends , completely ignoring the elder's presence .

As a reaction , Zero sulked and started drinking , a lot !

At first , he got tipsy . but then , he got real drunk he slurred over his words and that was when Hanabusa noticed it .

He had tried convincing the elder to stop but was instead greeted with incoherent words and some hits .

Hanabusa was dead serious and so , he dragged the elder towards the bathroom , intending to let him wash his face and sober up .

However , he never knew how things would escalate .

As soon as they got inside the empty restroom , Zero swayed from side to side until the younger helped him keep his balance .

Zero chuckled in his drunk state as he swayed his way - with Hanabusa along - until they reached the last cubicle .

Naturally , Hanabusa stopped . but Zero kept dragging him inside .

" Hey ? What's gotten into you ? "

" I thought you would be happy to be alone with me .. Didn't you want me ? "

Oh , great !

A drunk Zero is seducing me !

What an irony !

It was all a game . Zero felt guilty when Hanabusa wanted it and now the total opposite occurred .

Why is the universe going against me ?

Hanabusa pushed the elder's hands away , only to have them wrapped around him again .

No matter how much he yelled or tried being serious , Zero was totally out of it .

He wouldn't take advantage of the elder in such state ! That was the initial plan until Zero dropped to his knees , pulling Hanabusa 's jeans and boxers in one go .

The younger gasped and closed the door before one of his friends or anyone came and witnessed such sight .

" Senp- " He didn't get to talk as the elder pressed his thumb against the pulsing cock , staring at it with lust-filled eyes .

Too weak to fight something he genuinely wanted , Hanabusa succumbed to it . He threw his head back , closed his eyes and lost himself in the moment .

" N.. ahhgh "

Hanabusa 's breathing hitched as he gasped a moan .

It was real !

Zero was having his hands over Hanabusa 's cock !

Squeezing it softly , running his index along the underside before he finally poked the tip of his tongue out , licking softly . Zero's small fingers wrapped around the other's cock , touching it warily , as if playing piano .

He flipped his tongue expertly about it before proceeding to engulf it all . He would suck then hum , all whilst moving his tongue and bobbing his head .

For Hanabusa , it felt amazing . Zero's tight mouth , his tongue , the heat , his touch , and just all of it !

Soon enough , Hanabusa started to rock his hips , thrusting into the elder's awaiting mouth until his body shuddered .

" Ugh .. hah , Zer- I'm cummi- " Warned Hanabusa as he clutched on a handful of Zero's silver locks .

Taking that as a sign , the elder slowed down his movement , only to regain his speed right after it , driving the younger literally insane .

Hanabusa felt his body stiffen as waves of pleasure took over his entire being , his mouth hung open as he came in full glory , staining the elder's mouth with his seeds .

Panting from his orgasm , Hanabusa released his hand from the other's hair . Zero mewled at the sight , not being able to hold it any longer .

" Ah ~ Hanabusa , please ! "

His cock literally throbbed too much it was painful , he needed to be granted what he wanted !

Owing to the fact Hanabusa was also drunk - not as much as the elder , but still drunk - he could not reject it .

Picking the elder up , Hanabusa smashed his lips against Zero's .

As they engaged in a sloppy kiss , closing their eyes , Hanabusa ran his tongue across Zero's bottom lips and was soon granted permission in .

He would let his tongue glide across the elder's teeth , tickling him . Then he would go about , rolling his tongue with him as he pressed their bodies closer , causing Zero to moan needily in the kiss .

He was careful with his speed though , the pressure and all . It has all managed to leave Zero perfectly breathless , wanting more .

They parted , eyes locking before each of them lowered his gaze to the other's ruby lips .

Hanabusa lightly brushed his lips against Zero's again , barely grazing them .

It was slow , causing the anticipation to build up , as Hanabusa felt no need to rush .

They had the whole time in the world !

The kiss will speed up soon enough !

Hanabusa was playful . He would tag Zero's tongue in the kiss and retreat back , inviting him to make the next move . It all felt too new for Zero . He has never shared such kisses with Kaname .

Groans and moans filled the restroom , they both had no care in the world whether someone could have heard them or not .

They were soon fucking against the wall , seductive whispers thrown here and there .

.

.

.

The next time Zero woke up he found himself sleeping in a car , the still of the night surrounding him .

Jumping , he started darting his eyes left and right until he noticed Hanabusa next to him , sleeping .

They seemed to be in a pretty much secluded area that was too creepy it gave him cold chills .

" Hey , Hanabusa ? "

The said younger stirred in his adjusted car seat but gave no response .

Zero groaned in frustration as his head throbbed - out of the blue - . His mind flashed back to a certain image in particular . He was breathing heavily as Hanabusa thrusted into him , pulled out then pushed all the way in again , sucking his neck .

Shivering in disbelief , Zero was now more persistent than a second ago .

" HANABUSA ! " He yelled in the younger's ear enough to make him jolt up right then and there .

Hanabusa woke up startled but still obviously sleepy .

" What is this ? what happened ? where are we ? "

Zero nearly cried his eyes out at those images hitting him .

No ! He didn't reject Hanabusa back then just to have the younger fuck him few days later !

It was then that the blonde male explained bits of what has happened and how after things got heated , he asked a friend for his car .. He said it was personal and so his great friend has agreed .

Zero started screaming , vehemently denying it .

" NO ! NO ! " He wept as he slammed the door open , staggered his way away from the car , causing Hanabusa to panick .

The younger immediately got out as well , calling for the messed up rapper .

" Yah , Zero ? ! "

The silverette , though , only wandered a few steps away , looking like a lost child . A lost child that found out his mum has left him on purpose !

Tears streamed down his face as he dropped to the ground , his body shaking as he cried his heart out .

* * *

A/ N

 **2945 words**

 **updated 4 nov , 2017**

If you think that was dramatic , you have no idea what to expect next . I can only say this " Prepare the tears bucket and tissues ~ "

Next chapter would be Akatsuki's , I honestly love it the most !

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zero licked his lips as he blinked past his emotions .. Hanabusa could not bring himself to say anything so he glued his eyes to the floor .

" Of course . you don't care about it ! After all , you and Senri are not official ! " He mocked as bitterly as can be .

" You wouldn't be labeled a cheater ! " His voice grew several tones higher at that .

" What about me ? Haven't you thought about it ? About Kaname ? I want you to know this ! Do not get carried away and think I actually liked it , my body may have , in the heat of the moment . However , my heart and every being in me despises it more than anything ! "

That was the last straw .

Hanabusa tightened his jaw as he stormed out of his own room , leaving Zero there who soon dropped to Senri's bed .

As soon as he sensed Hanabusa would get out of the room , Akatsuki quickly hid himself .

He watched as the emotional vocal stormed his way to the living room where Senri was sleeping .

" Continue sleeping like an idiot ! " The irritated blonde spoke under his breath , throwing a tantrum that he couldn't even voice loudly , afraid he would draw unwanted attention and it was the last thing he needed then .

It was a miracle Kaname seemed to have a lot occupying him those days , he was literally always out . However , there was still others who could question it . He had to stay alarmed .

Akatsuki rubbed his hand against his mouth , recalling what he has just heard . All intentions of playing videos games had completely dissipated .

He cautiously made his way back to the slightly open door .

There sat , Zero . He had his hand clutching his head , his expression a mix of anger , sadness , and rage . Oh .. And obviously , guilt .

He was a bit harsh but that was needed ! He had to cut ties with Hanabusa ..

The flame haired younger watched as Zero sat there with a mortified expression . He had never seen someone cry with no tears staining their face .

Zero's eyes were akin to that of a person who had cried a lifetime , yet there was no tears ..

Did he even have the right to cry after such thing ?

.

.

.

Akatsuki pov :

I have never paid much attention to Zero but .. Damn , when I did . I can see why they would want him .

Though that wasn't the issue now .

We were eating on the floor in the living room .

My eyes had somehow grown accustomed to it . I had them on a certain silverette the whole time .. And so .. obviously , I noticed a lot . Not just his physical appearance , I came to read his mood .

" Hey , Senri ! Give it back ! Zero didn't get enough noodles ! " Kaname playfully yelled as he reached for the pot of noodles that the leader had sneakily snatched away . Kaname leaned over Zero as he did it , chuckling along .

We all knew how kind and lovely Kaname was with him .

How he spoiled him .

I nearly felt sad when I saw how pale Zero's face grew after that . Poor him . I bet he never had any intimate moment with Kaname after the whole drama ..

What was strange , however , was that even though I felt sympathy towards Zero , I seemed to want a piece of him as well . I couldn't get over the images etched in my mind after I heard his fight with Hanabusa .

From what I have heard and what I believe , Zero bottomed . In both times ..

At first , I thought it was some hand jobs or maybe even kisses but with the way Zero raged , his magnified reaction only confirmed it .. It still feels unbelievable though ..

However , Zero's uneasiness now proved it all . He wore that expression of a guilty boyfriend that cheated on his lover . Realistically , I didn't want to make it any more bad on him .

But .. The more I fought back my urges , the more I found myself wanting him . I mean .. If Takuma and Hanabusa wanted him that much , there should be a reason , right ?

Speaking of which .. Is it strange I don't feel exactly mad at Takuma ?

I mean .. We weren't official any ways .. I have always known about his crush on Zero but never thought something could happen between them and now that it happened , I don't feel betrayed ..

Originally , I thought I liked Takuma and only Takuma .. But , I would be lying if I said I never enjoyed doing fan-service with Hanabusa ..

Hanabusa and Takuma were the farthest my feelings could extend .. I never thought I would develop some interest towards Zero as well . _That_ kind of interest ..

.

.

.

.

He was there ..

Zero was there , in the bathroom , taking a shower .

And I was quietly pacing around the hallway , contemplating it all .

Senri was halfway gone in his dreams , sleeping on the couch , a seemingly boring TV show playing in the background .

I suppose Hanabusa purposely distanced himself in his shared room with our leader .

Takuma went out to meet his friends .

Last but not least , Kaname senpai , was surprisingly home .

He had spent some time with Senri till he obviously got bored and went to his room which is also mine .. And that makes me kinda guilty of my intentions ..

He was my roommate .. How the hell would I face him ?

But then , I heard the bathroom door click open and that was my cue ..

My head perked up as my eyes caught that small frame barely making it out of the bathroom .

He gasped , startled. And I don't blame him .

Think of it .. You having a shower and what first greets you upon getting out is a face glued to the door ..

" AH ! " He secured the towel around his waist , probably thinking no one was up and so it was okay for him to go about wearing something like that ..

" A .. Ah .. Senpai .. I wanted to ask you something .. "

I stuttered , pointing towards the bathroom .

His eyes followed my hands , suspiciously .

He had his own tight around the towel ..

I urged him by the shoulder so that we were both inside before I closed the door.

" Senpai , we need to talk .. " I watched as his previously blank face morphed into that cute clueless one of his .

He slowly chuckled , uneasy as he raised an eyebrow and I knew what his following words would be .

Oh , he chuckled !

" Oh .. kay ? You need to talk .. In the bathroom ? Let me change first . " He pointed his thumb towards the door and almost made it outside before I let my mouth take control .

" I know it all ~ I have heard you and Hanabusa fighting . "

His body stiffened .. Literally !

I wasn't a huge fan of the way I got his attention but well ..

.

.

.

Silence ..

.

.

.

.

Silence …

.

.

.

.

And silence .

.

.

.

.

.

He wasn't denying anything ..

I thought he would act dumb and be like ' What are you talking about ? '

But no ..

He slowly faced me again , a frown visible on his lips .

I had to let him know I wasn't gonna tease him about it or use it against him so I whispered a confession .

" I only had my eyes on Takuma and Hanabusa but you , Senpai , are such a damn distraction. "

He pressed his lips in a tight line as he inhaled with much difficulty .

" Do you guys think of me as a whore now ? Do I look like a sex-toy to you ? " He almost yelled , his veins prominent but he couldn't really raise his voice ..

All of his conflicted emotions toned down to a furious whisper that only I could hear .

With us already close enough , I moved myself even closer , intent on cornering him .

I could see he couldn't exactly function or process the whole situation and honestly , he had every right ..

I never thought I would chase after him .

Back to words .. I leaned to his ears , whispering him the answer .

" Tsk tsk . Why not think of it like this , we are all after you because .. You are fucking irresistible ? "

I made sure my voice was extra fine as my hands roamed about , trapping him within my frame .

Zero shivered because it was ticklish , or so he wanted to believe .

" Look , Akatsuki . I'm not in the mood for your teasin-"

" Who said I was teasing or joking ? I'm completely serious . "

Leaning away to let his violet eyes see the seriousness in mine , I saw a confused look in his ..

Just when I thought I had him convinced , he licked his lips and scoffed .

" What makes you think I would even want you ? "

.

.

.

.

The younger leaned closer as he calmly and confidently whispered " I know you want me . "

Zero did not flinch , at least not visibly enough for the younger to catch it . He couldn't contain his nervous gulping though .

Akatsuki smirked before proceeding to take off his clothes , made it inside the bath tub , and leant on the wall as he turned the tap on .

Zero watched as water trickled down the younger's head , face , neck , and those toned abs .

He watched it all whilst the younger had his eyes fixated on his lust-filled stares .

Smirking again , Akatsuki shook his head a bit as he closed his eyes , standing like a king as he waited for Zero to make a move .

In The elder's head , a lot was going on .

He had already fucked up twice , drunk . Might as well do it whilst being sober ?

Kaname was just there .. outside .. In his room . Zero could get his needs satisfied with his lover ..But he couldn't bring himself to be anywhere near Kaname , especially alone .

Akatsuki waited for a long time until Zero finally pushed his body off the wall and approached him .

The younger's eyes wandered , silently questioning the presence of the towel .

That was , by far , the crudest thing Zero had ever done and experienced . He was 100 % sober , just like that time he rejected Hanabusa , the first time ..

But then what happened ? They had sex after all .

Zero figured .. Or maybe he didn't .. He wasn't really thinking rationally .. He felt dirty enough already ..

Might as well have some fun and actually feel it , remember it , unlike those times with Takuma and Hanabusa .

However .. Did he really want to recall it ? Did he really want a constant memory of it haunting him ?

Akatsuki could feel the awkward aura radiating just by the way Zero's hands twitched .. And so he bit his lips wondering whether or not he should interfere ..

Much to his surprise , he needn't break his head over it .

Zero , in the span of those seconds , has managed to rid himself of the towel , got in the bathtub , and sat on his knees , eyeing the younger's cock.

In a heartbeat , the elder wet his lips before he closed his eyes and circled his hands around the hard on .

The sight enough was too much for Akatsuki who threw his head back and suppressed a groan .

It was a lot more easier than he thought .. Zero put no fight .. sort of .

Reaching over to allow less water out , Akatsuki twisted the faucet .

Oh God !

The noise of the water was sure needed , since the others were home yet it also faded out Zero's breathing , his soft moans , and occasional hums .

Making the younger cum sure did take a lot of time , Zero couldn't exactly fit his mouth all the way , after all .

It took him some time until he finally knew how Akatsuki swayed . The flame haired male seemed to be the rough type .. He loved getting scratched .

That was no good sign ..

" Ugh .. " Akatsuki grunted as he came , staining the elder's chest who clearly still had some sense in him to know he would never be able to swallow the younger's load .

Pants filled the steamy bathroom before Akatsuki fell down to the elder's level .

Zero watched as their bodies almost squished at the small space allowed . His eyes caught that body he had admired many times before .

Suddenly , he recalled that time he confessed ( In Bloody rose box interview) . If he could get anything he liked in the other member's , he would want to have a body like Akatsuki's .

A soft touch against his lips snapped him out of his thoughts .

Akatsuki had his index softly pressed against Zero's lips as he huskily noted " Your lips .. Your mouth was so tight around me as it is .. I can only imagine how pleasurable it would feel having to be inside of you .. "

A blush seems reasonable at such point .

The index slowly ran lower , tracing the cum staining the elder's body . The water has washed a bit of it away .

Akatsuki let his eyes wander lower , wondering about Zero's own arousal . And true enough , the small wet cock leaked with pre-cum .

It got uncomfortable with their current position though , which was why Akatsuki leaned back on the wall as he

motioned for the elder to come closer .

" Come here ~ "

Zero didn't know how or why .. but that ..

That was sexy !

He did just that . He sat on Akatsuki's lap , noting how the other male eyed him lustfully .

Leaning closer , they both closed their eyes and finally , the long awaited kiss happened !

Akatsuki's hands pulled the elder's head closer , deepening the kiss , you would think they already ate each other's lips away .

Zero let his hands rest against that firm chest as he felt the younger's other hand softly scratch his back .

They soon broke the kiss , catching some air before Akatsuki attacked the silver haired male's neck , nibbling on it , causing the elder to moan in a chopped manner .

They both enjoyed the little touches but needed and wanted more .

Akatsuki let the elder lay on his back , resting Zero's head on the black leather pillow about the edge of the bathtub .

'How gentle-man like ~ ' Thought Zero .

If he originally thought the younger was the rough type , he now knows it . Akatsuki had shoved in three lotion-coated fingers at once .

The elder's eyes fluttered open as he clutched the younger's biceps rather harshly .

" AH ! "

Okay .. It wasn't that painful .. It wasn't the pain , It was the fact he never expected the other to shove three fingers in at once !

" Come on , those are just fingers ~ "

Tell me something I did not know !

Zero wished he could yell that . However , chances are , he would be moaning not yelling , especially with the way Akatsuki thrust his fingers in and out , hitting his sweet spot dead on !

" Turn around . "

Zero was about to ask why , more like gasp it before he realized the younger would take him from behind .

A bit ashamed from all the younger members he had submitted to , the silverette cleared his throat , avoiding eye-contact as he slowly got up .

He was about to grip the sides of the bathtub but the other male denied it .

" Don't ! "

A bit startled at the strict tone , Zero gasped lowly .

" It's all slippery , you will hurt yourself . "

Zero had to bite his lips at the younger's husky voice and simply because being around Akatsuki felt so different - In a good way - . As ridiculous as it may sound , he felt protected . Even though Akatsuki was rough , he was also gentle .

Zero was in " All fours " position for the most part until Akatsuki pulled him up so his back came in contact with the younger's chest .

The elder groaned at the move , allowing the other male in deeper . He could feel how big Akatsuki was , how deep and hot it all felt .

Akatsuki , enjoying the moans spilling from the elder's lips freely , took it upon himself to leave some kisses across that delectable neck , some rough sucking and eventually , nipples-tugging .

The cold water kept trickling down their bodies and Akatsuki had to marvel at the wet silver hair occasionally brushing against his own neck and face .

Zero's head came about that level after all .

" Hnnn Agh ~ "

The elder's body jerked up as he shot his load over his own chest which soon the water washed away .

" What do you want ? " Akatsuki secured his fingers around Zero's waist , eventually adding pressure , the thing that drove the elder literally insane.

" I .. * pants * want you. "

A deep melodious chuckle preceded a question .

" What do you want from me ? "

" I want you to .."

" Make you feel good ? " The younger lowered himself , targeting Zero's ears as he completed the sentence.

The elder could only nod at that.

He moaned desperately when the younger brushed his hands smoothly around his pulsing cock.

" I can't make you feel good .. I can make you feel blissful. "

Zero could feel playfulness practically radiating from behind .

Akatsuki was right. Akatsuki was not " All talk. "

Zero cried at the friction , loving it .

Thought that was the end ?

Think again ..

What if the insatiable younger wanted another round , so that he could see Zero's expression whilst doing it ?

Besides , he hadn't heard what he wanted yet , Zero calling his name .

" Turn around , I wanna see you. "

He raised the other male's chin by the index , forcing the obviously shy Zero to lock gazes.

" Look at me. " Demanded the younger.

Zero felt strangely compelled to do just that . He felt a rush of adrenaline flowing directly towards his heart.

Akatsuki's amber eyes were beautiful , seductively gazing at Zero's violet ones.

He was gazing at him whilst thrusting into his heat real good .

A chuckle pulled him out of his thoughts .

Akatsuki was chuckling ?

" come on , Ze . close your eyes. "

Too infatuated by the younger , Zero had completely failed to notice the other male approaching him , his lips to be exact .

Blinking his embarrassment away , Zero instantly closed his eyes right after registering it .

The younger has just addressed him as " Ze " in the middle of them making love !

Should he call him by his first name as well ?

The flame haired male barely let their lips touch then parted the kiss and before Zero could even voice his want - Akatsuki fully kissing him - , the younger had already leaned down again , claiming those reddened petite lips his.

Their lips felt moist against each other as the younger expertly ran the tip of his tongue across Zero's bottom lips , causing a ticklish sensation there.

Zero could only writhe in pleasure at the younger being so experienced , he knew when to increase his speed and pressure. He knew how to flick his tongue around Zero's one or simply play with it , knowing the fact such place had about million nerve cells . That sensation would only grow , build up , and go south.

And it sure did .

" Akatsu-aah .. I can't .. " Zero cried from the immense pleasure , he could hardly gasp a breath at such point.

The younger smirked , leaning down , lowering his gaze until he whispered right against the elder's ear.

" Am I perhaps too much ? "

" Am I giving you so much pleasure you can't handle it ? "

Teased Akatsuki as he tugged at Zero's nipples , who - in return - gripped the other male's shoulder before he tightly wrapped his arms about the younger , drawing him closer. By doing so , he had allowed Akatsuki in even more .

Running his fingers tenderly about Zero' s thigh , smiling at the masterpiece in front of his eyes , Akatsuki felt even more persistent on satisfying the elder .

His hips were gifted.

No .

Really !

Despite the cold water running about them , Zero's body wasn't on fire , it was fire itself.

Whereas Takuma was sweet , loving and romantic , Hanabusa was passionate with a hint of lust.

However , Akatsuki was a dangerous mix . He was sex itself , absolutely gentle yet fucking teasing .

.

.

.

.

.

.

3827 words

 **updated 5 nov , 2017**

Do tell me if you did like it .. Which pair was the best so far ?


	6. Chapter 6

If the time with Takuma and Hanabusa gave him the feeling of being in hell , now Zero felt thousand times worse .

It had bugged him for days and he needed to confront someone about it , obviously someone other than the three younger members that screwed him . And since Kaname was counted out , the silverette had to contemplate telling Senri .

After days and days of thinking it , an ashamed Zero made his way to Senri's room Where he confessed to the said , thinking that the elder , as their leader , deserved to know.

Senri who was on his phone at first , thought nothing of it when Zero came to him as if he had killed .

It was not something he took pride in so he confessed it all one - shot .

Not once did he move his gaze towards the elder , he felt shame eating him up alive and that was enough .

He didn't exactly say he had sex with three of his younger member - mates .However , he did hint he cheated on Kaname with them .

Senri was seriously calm about it and that only scared the younger even more .

Yes , he was generally a very calm human being . But that situation was not normal .. And he shouldn't be calm ..

" I knew there was something shady about you lately, Zero . " Senri broke the heavy silence , his tone suspiciously calm .

Gulping , Zero's eyes silently asked what that had meant and soon enough he got his answer .

" I'm no idiot , Zero . I'm aware of everything happening around me . " Senri spoke up sternly as his eyes bore into the younger's soul .

" But I never knew that could be the issue .. I felt the awkward aura radiating around you and your interactions with the other three . I see the way Akatsuki stares at you recently and that was new .. He may have had his eyes on you but I had mine on him , just like I had them on everyone here . "

Zero pressed his lips in a tight line . his breathing got stuck in his throat as he processed those words . The amount of shame he felt at that moment made him regret his decision of confronting the leader .

For a moment , all he could hear and see was Kaname . There would , for sure , come a day when his lover knows .. How is it gonna be like ?

He had never wished so bad for something before .. He wished he could turn time back .

" what do you believe your punishment should be ? " the mahogany haired male spoke casually as he flipped his cell phone , almost as if he was waiting for Zero to come and tell him . However , he gave the younger no chance to reply .

" Since your shameful deeds were all about sex , I think it's only fair the punishment you get be of that color . "

.

.

.

.

.

There were moans ! He thought his ears had him fooled but no ..The more he approached Senri's room , the more he could hear it , so vivid . Those moans .. That voice ..

Kaname felt his stomach drop as he slowly pushed the already half-way open door a bit more .

Zero was there , facing Kaname , on his knees , riding Senri in reverse position , giving the eldest of them his back .

Kaname had his mouth wide open , almost dropping .

Zero , in his sexual peak and thoroughly blinded by pleasure - did not give a care in the world whether his lover had witnessed him or not.

He was long past the point of ' seeing stars ' .

It was a matter of seconds before Senri noticed and even then he didn't exactly seem fazed .

Was that part of his punishment ? Kaname witnessing it ?

" Don't worry , Kaname . I have punished him enough. " Said Senri as he trailed the hand mark on Zero's ass.

" You know this kinky freak actually had sex with the others and came to me confessing it ? " Scoffed Senri as he thrust into the younger , causing him to let out a cry at both , the action , the words , and maybe the fact Kaname was there , watching it all .

Senri wasn't that long nor that big , but he was for sure experienced .

Zero clutched the bed harshly as he arched his back , matching his pace with the elder's occasional thrusts .

Back to Kaname .. How did he feel ?

Shocked ?

Betrayed ?

A bit turned on .. But sure as hell disgusted .

Kaname , even though turned on by the sight , he couldn't help but feel sick after processing it. Zero did really have sex with all of them ? ?

.

.

.

.

.

It didn't take a genius to guess how the following days went by . Kaname was rarely home , not a word had he spoken to his lover nor the others . Not even once .

He felt equally disgusted of the whole dorm . he deemed it to be such a dirty place he could no longer step inside without feeling suffocated .

Zero had tried making it right .. As in , he tried facing it ..He wanted Kaname to speak , slap him .. Do anything ..Acknowledge him at the very least .

The others tried being there for Zero . However , he could see nothing but infidelity in those moments .

He had somehow felt they were pretending to care about him and the whole situation so he falters and allows them a second time .. That was how disgusted he'd felt ..He could no longer view them as his friends .. His family ..They were after his body and only that ..

If anything .. they cared about him as a member in Toxic , as Z .. or so he believed . But no one gave a care about Zero or how he must have felt .

No matter how many times he tried stopping Kaname , prevent him from leaving the dorm to who knows where until who knows when , such attempts were utterly fruitless . Kaname naturally ignored Zero . He ignored talking to him , hell he even ignored landing his eyes about anywhere near him .The thing that made Zero almost tear up . He felt his being slowly decomposing. He tasted no sleep , thinking it over and over again .

Kaname ignoring him felt .. Not heart breaking .. No . You could fix a broken heart .. you could heal the scars .. But you can't heal a heart that is gone .

Zero learned to live with headaches , feeling nauseous , and other unpleasant feelings . Whenever he looked at his hands , he felt disgusted because it was a part of him . It reminded him of his existence when he questioned the very reason of it.

Nothing could beat such pain.

He has never experienced anything more painful.

Knowing that Kaname was disgusted of him made Zero want to die . Or maybe kill himself .. But he couldn't bring himself to do it . A tiny part in him wished for the best. A tiny part wished Kaname still had the weakest of threads that was their love .

But no..He wouldn't forgive nor forget.

Zero wanted to die for a different reason now . Nobody actually loved him . They were using him for their own sexual pleasure and he was dragged in their games , thinking they did love him and sex was a mean of showing it.

Kaname.. Did he really love him ?

Doesn't love make you forgive ? Then how is it that Kaname never even spared him a look ?

All those days away , did he not care about Zero's feelings ? The guilt and shame was killing him yet it never seemed to waver the brunette .

Whenever Kaname was not around , Zero would lock himself in his room .. The room that used to belong to Takuma as well .

The blonde male obviously moved in with Akatsuki , who never saw his roommate - Kaname - more than a few minutes a day .

If Only Zero knew that Kaname ignoring him was thousand times better . If only he knew the load of harsh remarks Kaname was holding inside , pent-up . Alas , he couldn't have known .

He couldn't have known Kaname's tongue could have slipped and spilled such words .. He couldn't have known , because Kaname never uttered them ..

Words like ..

' You have no idea how disgusted I feel now whenever you are around , whenever I hear your name .. Have you no shame ? No morals ? Nothing ?

Like .. wow .. Even if you were single , such thing would never be deemed acceptable ! How could you possibly do this to me ?! I've forgotten you .

I've forgotten how to say the letters of your name that I loved . Your love has become something ordinary , our days together , our memories all alike .

One time you betrayed me , sold me out , and cared not about the tears of my eyes .

The tears of your eyes no longer kill me . Don't Cry ! I've forgotten you and you must go away so I can live . I will see someone else other than you and melt again . That's it .. My heart has become mine . Your place is not in my embrace .

I'm being cruel just as you were .

Not a day did I make you cry nor was my heart ever cruel to you . There will no be getting back together with you . Having you in my life was a mistake to begin with .. Enough , I've reconsidered my priorities . I'll throw away my past with you . When you are around , it hurts . And when you are away , I can finally breathe . My eyes are alive .

You have driven me to a point where I found myself asking why I ever loved you at all .. Between you and I , there's nothing left anymore . And I don't want to argue or point out your flaws , enough ! I Wish You would understand my words and forget all about me .

I have moved on now .. Why would I look back again ? You and I , what we had was torture .. We've finally parted and relieved the pain .. Now tell me something that brings us together , to make my heart feel again , You can't ! "

 ****

 **.**

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

TvT

1882 words

updated 6 nov , 2017

This is the kick start of !

I know this was summarized , it is meant to be that way since it's a bridge ~

Cr to owner , the last few words Kaname never uttered are inspired by a song ~


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

They didn't know how it had all escalated that way but it did .

Zero and Senri , in the middle of a street , with the younger one raging , yelling his feelings and bottled up emotions out loud .

Screaming at the elder that they did not care about him as Zero but as a toxic member , The younger felt his veins almost pop out of his neck . his face grew red in a mixture of anger , frustration , sadness and guilt .

That gained them some audience which Senri wasn't exactly fond of .

He tried signaling for the younger to calm down , that they were in the middle of a street and anyone would recognize them if the fight went on any longer but Zero couldn't care any less !

He dashed through the cars , causing Senri to widen his eyes and attempt to do the same after moments of going blank , only to jump in shock when a passing car nearly hit him .

After a whole fit of cars , horns , some curses -including Senri's - , all he could see of the other side was a street free of Zero . And that was not good .

A mad , seemingly depressed and delusional Zero has managed to break free ! Such Zero didn't seem to want a way back to the dorm . .

Senri found himself calling the youngest of his band , Akatsuki , seeking help .

Seeking the youngest of all people !

He didn't know why .. He could have texted Zero himself but something urged him to ask Akatsuki to do it instead .

Why ? That will soon be revealed ..

In the speed of light , Akatsuki had gotten the news and proceeded to take action .

 _From Akatsuki : Zero ?_

 _Where are you ? please . Please reply . I know you would read this , Zero !_

Akatsuki pushed the send button and exhaled deeply , hoping the silverette would reply as soon as possible before he started wandering his eyes around the lonely street he was strolling by .

.

.

.

.

Akatsuki made it home to find the eldest restlessly pacing around the front area .

As soon as he saw the younger , he rushed to him , half expecting Zero to be there behind the said .

With that not being the case , he stuttered questions about the silver haired male's well being and whereabouts since Akatsuki had promised he would get their missing member back .

Short silence filled the atmosphere until the younger hesitantly admitted .

" .. I couldn't find him . He did reply and we planned to meet but I couldn't find him when I reached the place we agreed on . "

The flame haired male licked the corner of his lips before adding " Something must have happened .. We planned to meet and if he wanted to disappear nonetheless , he wouldn't have agreed to meet in the first place ! "

Complaints and frustration grew loud as Senri massaged his temple ..

Such thing was not to occur ! Zero going missing was not on the list !

At the tense atmosphere , Takuma has emerged , sensing something off .

Senri threw his hands in the air as he made his way to the couch , flopped on it , chewing on his jaw for a couple of seconds before he slammed his fist against the table , cursing each and everything , causing a loud thud that startled the other two .

Takuma eyed Akatsuki , wanting answers . the youngest didn't exactly reciprocate and only seemed to care about Senri 's stressed up condition .

After all , Neither of the younger males knew why Zero went missing .. well , deep inside they knew but couldn't relate so as to why he would suddenly go missing .

With the need to inform Takuma on all of it and Akatsuki on half of it , Senri sighed as he narrated it concisely .

" He thinks no one cares about him and that we only care about him as a member of Toxic . I personally guess he also believes we were just after his body .. " Senri paused after saying that , giving the other two time to digest such thing .

" And of course what first comes to mind is Kaname . "

Mocked Senri as his mind wandered back to the said brunette who was out , practicing or maybe using it as an excuse to be outside .

But then again .. Kaname had all the right to act like that ..

He had the right to be mad , angry , and feel betrayed .. And no one could force him on otherwise or even try changing his mind regarding Zero .

However , Kaname's neglection was probably the hardest for Zero to endure .

Senri bit his lips as he got engrossed in his thoughts , reflecting over his actions and choices.

Considering Kaname could have either acted nonchalant in response to the news , saying something like " So what ? " or panicked and worried uselessly , he was counted out .

In the background , the mahogany haired male could hear Takuma yelling and disapproving so as to why Senri confided in Akatsuki and not him , only to have the leader scowl at him in return .

And it was then that he realized why he called Akatsuki of all people in the first place .

" I needed a wise person , someone well-composed who could convince Zero .. That automatically excludes you , Hanabusa and , of course , Kaname . " Explained Senri as he roughly waved his hand once . Last thing he needed now was having an argument with Takuma .

Oh did it piss him off when the said started smiling weakly in a mixture of disbelief and disappointment .

" WHAT ?" Senri finally snapped , facing the younger , clearly irritated by it all .

" You were with him ! What happened for him to rage like that ? why didn't you chase after him ? " Blamed Takuma as he eyed their leader in utter disbelief .

Hearing that , Senri shook his head and made a disgusted face .

" This conversation is getting us nowhere ! This is not the time to be yelling at me ! "

He stood up furiously as he pointed towards the younger .

" Actually ! there is no better time ! " Takuma fired back as he stepped closer in a menacing way . He could not comprehend the whole situation . Why the hell where the other two so calm about it ? Didn't they care about Zero ?

" I did chase after him and almost got run over by passing cars ! " Exclaimed Senri as his nose flared with anger .

He did not like it one bit , to be blamed when he clearly wasn't to take it all . They were all to be blamed for such escalation , including Zero himself .

Thinking it was finally time to interfere , Akatsuki proceeded to keep the furious leader away from Takuma who could only scoff and cross his arms , nodding his head as he eyed Senri from head to toe .

The eldest swatted Akatsuki's hands away as he stormed to his room which was free of Hanabusa who had his own schedule that day .

That left two members not informed about such events ..

Kaname and Hanabusa .

Something was fishy though .. Senri couldn't help but feel it .

Akatsuki took so long before he came back .. If he really didn't find Zero then why is it that he didn't come home any sooner ?

Could he possibly have known something but kept it a secret ?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

1357 words 

updated 8 nov , 2017


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

Double update !

.

.

.

Kaname pov :

The sunlight filtering through the curtains was never so uncomfortable nor was the bed .. Everything feels sore .. bitter and sour at this point ..

My hands briefly brushed against something rough under the opposing soft pillow , I got curious and so I took it out .

It was a book Zero had recently bought .

I could only picture him there , sitting anywhere , his book secured in his hands as he intently read it . He sometimes read out loud and sometimes laughed , others he cried and I learned to live with it .

I used to soften when he cried at some chapters but secretly chuckled at him .

It was .. so precious .

I could feel something wet on my face and a stinging sensation course through my body , spreading from me eyes at first .

Soon enough , all I could feel was the dreadful heart sinking feeling , never ebbing .

I found myself replaying flashbacks of those times .. That time he made an attempt to cook a certain meal but ended up with utter failure .

I could remember it so fresh like it hadn't happened from weeks before but seconds ago .

We were sitting on the couch , I was using my phone and he was watching TV .

Then , all of a sudden , he gasped loudly and jumped rushing to the kitchen and that was when I noticed the smell , a charred one to be exact .

I was now weeping with my entire being like never before .

Having dropped to the ground , I wiped my face but that only seemed to worsen it .

Louder and louder my sobbing has gotten .

I shivered badly and had to pant for my breath . It's then that I realized I had to go out and distract myself .. Staying in the dorm didn't seem to help at all ..

Automatically , my hands reached for the bottle of cologne only to stop abruptly as realization hit me . That one bottle was a gift from Zer- . From him.

Contradicting itself , my heart screamed at me to crash the cologne against the floor , yet I carefully placed it back the softest possible .

How ironic !

I couldn't bring myself to throw it away.. And I couldn't stand catching a glimpse of it either .

That was strange.. I thought I no longer had any sort of feelings towards him.

But no.

I'm still suffering despite my tough exterior.

It still hurts , not only because I was fooled and betrayed , not just because I pitied myself either , but also because I still - no matter how much I deny it - am deeply in love with him.

After all , my love wasn't to be forgotten just like that.

My love for him was too strong , still lingering in the deepest depths of my beating heart .

.

.

.

.

weirdly enough , it was Takuma and Akatsuki having enough courage or in that sense - audacity - as Kaname prefers , to address him for the first time ever since things started going nonlinear .

The first time Takuma has talked to Kaname was right before Zero went missing by like a day ..

Kaname saw no point in exchanging a series of letters with any of the members but the younger wouldn't leave him alone ..

At first , he thought Takuma was there to apologize but boy was he wrong ..

The younger's words still rings in Kaname's ears .

" Zero is just so .. loveable . You can't just keep him to yourself , That's plain selfish ."

Kaname's eyebrows shot up at such declaration but he did not say a word , partially because he was still astonished and partially because he sort of vowed to himself he wouldn't roll his tongue to engage in a conversation with any of them .

None of that seemed to go noticed by Takuma who freely poured his feelings out .

" I was way closer to him in our debut days until you stole him away . "

Kaname knew that was true but .. so what ? Did Takuma honestly expect him to share his lover with him or what ?

" If it wasn't for that , I would have been the one together with Zero now. "

Now Kaname was back to astonishment .

Takuma was sure damn confident , right ?

Even if things never sparked up between Kaname and Zero , that doesn't automatically suggest the silverette would have loved Takuma , or so Kaname believed .

" I would have never been with Akatsuki . "

For a moment , Kaname lost the remaining bit of respect he had or pretended to have for the sake of old days , for the younger .

Why ?

Would Takuma be brave enough to say such thing to Akatsuki ?

He wouldn't . That should be considered as .. bad , right ?

Did Takuma really not care about it ?

What if Akatsuki was passing by and heard it ?

Realizing he didn't really care about either of which , Kaname rolled his eyes in irritation before he spun around and left , concluding the puke-worthy conversation .. though it wasn't really a conversation since it was Takuma that did all the work .

On the other extreme there happened Akatsuki !

" come on , Kaname . We are ALL six hormonal guys . to be honest , I wouldn't mind helping you. "

Akatsuki shamelessly confessed before adding " If need be. "

" Are you saying you are okay with it ? " Bewildered by it all , Kaname found himself replying instead of what he originally planned to do .

Was the younger trying to act smart ? Did he want to provoke Kaname ? Because he can't just be okay with such thing ..

" yup . As far as you would like it. "

Again , the younger shamelessly nodded as if it were no big deal !

Kaname moved his head backwards a little bit , taken aback by such confirmation .

He blinked as he furrowed his eyebrows , still not believing how the younger would have enough courage to first : talk to him after what he has done , second : when he actually talks , it is about the topic he shouldn't be even considering .. Third : .. Does there really have to be a third ? Those two were enough to have Kaname deep in wonder and confusion ..

" I assure you it's gonna be worth it. "

promised Akatsuki as saw the flicker of disbelief , disgust , and many other things in the elder's big chocolate brown eyes .

As for Kaname , he had finally settled on concluding the younger was provoking him so he tagged along .

" Of course it would , I'm Kuran Kaname after all ! "

Now Kaname was feeling stupid after linking both conversations .. And Zero missing ..

Everything seemed to pile up in a mess , a real huge one at that ..

He shouldn't feel this .. this feeling he was more than aware of .. That thing called " worrying " . That should be the others' job not him ..

However , living in a place where everyone was thinking about Zero who went missing was not of much help .. Kaname liked to believe it was contagious ..

Though they were all dead worried , tried searching for Zero , calling him and all , they never really uttered his name around Kaname or anywhere remotely close enough for him to hear it .

The thing that eased their nerve-racking mood was the fact they had no group promotions , no comeback , nothing .

For now .. Zero's case filling the news was not to be worried about ..

It was only Hanabusa and , occasionally , Kaname who had individual schedules , explaining why the blonde vocal didn't actually have time to bring such topic up though it did remarkably affect his variety show visits .. He started spacing out a bit unlike usual but gladly , nobody seemed to notice .

Nobody except for , Bloody roses .

They knew how Zero used to cheer for Hanabusa in everything .. He used to tweet A LOT , which didn't happened since he went missing about weeks ago .

Weeks .. just weeks but it felt like forever ..

If there was a word more emphasizing than " forever " , it would have been more of the case .

.

.

.

.

There was that time when Kaname found a pile of clothes folded on his bed but it clearly belonged to Akatsuki .

Who was funny enough to do that ?

Kaname made a disgusted face as he willed himself closer to his own bed , grabbed the pile of shirts , and made his way to the younger's drawer .

When he opened it , all hell broke loose .

The drawer was a huge messy mess !

Kaname groaned as he stomped his feet .. He wouldn't just place the neatly folded shirts with crumpled ones now , right ?

But then he realized he had nothing better to do ..

Sighing along , he dropped to the floor and set the neat folded pile aside , then he got the whole drawer out and started carelessly emptying it ..

But ..

He never knew he would come across that . ..

Among the soft feel of shirts and other stuff , he found his hand landing against a rough frame ..

Furrowing his eyebrows , Kaname moved the hinders away until he saw it ..

A very familiar device that had a ' simpsons ' cover ..

Wasn't that Zero's IPhone ?

Kaname's eyes darted around his surroundings as his mind raced ..

.

.

.

.

.

1710 words

Updated Wednesday night 8 nov , 2017


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

Flashback : Senri pov :

.

.

Being the leader , I had to bear the responsibility of informing both , Kaname and Hanabusa about Zero's sudden disappearance , something I was not exactly thrilled to do . But it had to be done .

As soon as the front door clicked open , my head perked upwards before I stood up altogether and abandoned the couch to nod my head at Hanabusa - a sign he interpreted as greeting though it wasn't only meant as that - .

" We need to talk .. but we are gonna need to wait until Kaname arrives . " I declared as I gave the clock a quick look , concluding he should be here in about few minutes .

Hanabusa looked as if he wished there was someone else present so he could send him a questioning look but there wasn't so he ended up sending it to the wall anyways .

I couldn't really blame him .. First words I utter to him after things fell apart to be " We need to talk . "

It was natural for him to feel something was off and get a little bit intimidated by it .

Heavy silence settled in before the same click resonated about .. this time Kaname emerged .

The look on his face was priceless . He didn't really expect us to be waiting .

His gaze shifted from Hanabusa to me and I could tell he felt confused so as to why the blonde was still dressed like that instead of his pajamas .

Well , was I expected to allow Hanabusa to take a bubble bath as well ?

However , he did wear his stoic mask fast enough , ignoring our presence as he made his way towards his room .

I had to tighten my fist as I blinked back his disrespectful behavior .

Having called him once without getting a hint of acknowledgement , my nose flared as I decided to just spill the beans right then and there .

" Kuran Kaname , I'm talking to you ! " I slightly raised my voice to show him how angry I was . That seemed to be enough to make his steps grind to a halt but not enough for him to turn around and face us .

Fine then !

" Zero is missing ! "

Even though I couldn't see his face , I knew how those words should have affected him .

His body went stiff and though he didn't turn around , I could tell how it had crashed down at him .

He must have felt like a huge bucket of ice got mercilessly emptied over his head , only to have another one of boiling water after it .

From my peripheral vision , I could make out Hanabusa raising his head at me , not believing it .

His whole being stiffened in the same manner as he occupied a seat of the dining table .

Seeing as how those words managed to stop Kaname , I thought ' might as well say it all ' .

" We were in the middle of the street when he suddenly yelled at me , saying we never cared about him genuinely .. "

I tossed them Everything from A to Z , only to have Kaname stand still for another seconds before he silently made it towards his room .. but I knew better .. He staggered like a zombie - in my eyes - .

" Senri , what are you talking about ? " Asked Hanabusa as he tugged on my sleeves and it was only then that I noticed he was also present .

His cyan eyes looked truly terrified and concerned .. If only Zero was here to witness it , he would have realized how much we all care about him . immensely .

Softening , I weakly put on what seemed the closest thing to a smile as much as I could before I slowly hugged him , reassuring and whispering " We are gonna find him , Hanabusa . "

That was perhaps the only time I felt Hanabusa relax in my arms ..

I was no idiot .. I knew he wasn't really into me .. But somehow , it felt good knowing he didn't push me away .. yes , the current circumstances had a great contribution to such thing but then again , he could have politely concluded our hug as soon as it happened but he didn't .

.

.

.

My visit down the memory lane was short-lived as I heard someone sway the door open .

My eyes instantly darted towards the door , only to find Kaname standing there . And though foolish , my eyes automatically darted around where I was ..

Frankly speaking , the only time I could catch a glimpse of Kaname was when he was passing by the kitchen or living room or anywhere categorized as a " common territory " .

Weirdly enough , I was -in fact- in my room .

 _Kaname willingly came to this room_.. ?

Again , my train of thoughts was interrupted in the most disrespectful way as he tossed something towards me . It landed on the blankets and I had to press my lips in a tight line .

 _That guy needs to get lectured about manners_ !

But then , my eyes started processing what he had tossed and surely , it was a cell phone .. with " the simpsons " cover .

" What is that supposed to mean ? " I raised my head to see him crossing his arms and a look of irritation over his face ..

" I found this in Akatsuki's belongings .. "

He had his left eyebrow raised and looked truly and totally pissed off .

However , I wasn't there to explore Kaname's expression .

Raising my index , I found my mind replaying that day .

The day Zero went missing ..

I was with him and he had his phone .. How did it get back here and why Akatsuki's belongings to be exact ?

I had already doubted him hiding something and now that I'm no longer dead worried as that day , I could think rationally .

Akatsuki was so calm and collected about it .. His hands stayed remarkably still ..

According to body language , a person who is telling a true story usually moves his hands a lot to support it ..

Akatsuki lacked that .. And now Kaname reveals such thing ..

I was starting to have a headache from all the eye narrowing and eyebrow knitting ..

" Akatsuki seems to be going out a lot these days .. " I couldn't help but point out .

Kaname nodded , his agitated expression stubbornly remained about .

I was about to ask why he came to me but then I figured it out .

I was the leader .. plus , we had a special bond being the two adults among the six of us . He would naturally come to me no matter how horrible the atmosphere between us had become .

" Senri .. "

My breath nearly got stuck in my throat as he called me in that desperate tone ..

" I would have been okay if he willingly left . like , if he packed his stuff and planned it all .. but .. to know he went missing without a word .. " He quietly admitted as he lowered his gaze .

I could tell where he was getting at it ..

We knew Zero was not one to go missing .. And if he does , he would come back shortly ..

Considering they practically broke up , such thing wouldn't have taken a huge toll on Kaname if we knew where Zero was .

Knowing that there was a great chance something bad could have happened with the silverette had totally changed everything .

I did not utter it but I felt .. maybe it was a good thing ..

I mean .. it wouldn't be good if Zero is actually in trouble . But , if he isn't and .. If Akatsuki just happens to be helping him then it would be okay ..

Those two , Kaname and Zero , needed time alone and away from each other ..

The reason making it pull at Kaname's heart strings lied in him knowing that such distance was not known . For how long would Zero's whereabouts stay unknown ?

Zero wasn't around .. But that didn't mean he was safe .. If it was him paying his parents a visit or staying over , Kaname wouldn't have acted like this .

But then again .. why would Zero give his cellphone to Akatsuki ?

.

.

.

.

.

3

1514 words

updated 9 nov , 2017


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

Having adjusted their shades and snapbacks , Kaname and Senri set off .

The younger cracked his knuckles as he descended the front steps of their apartment building , making a sign for Senri to follow after quietly .

He slowly leaned forward , monitoring Akatsuki's every single move .

They sneaked their way to the car Kaname has borrowed from his friend - in order to ensure they would not attract unwanted attention - though it was night time any ways and not much of them could be noticed .

With a final nod , they got in the car and Kaname started the engine as he kept his eyes on the cab Akatsuki has gotten in .

Moments of silence filled the air .. They could only feel the cold breeze of the air conditioner , making them shiver along with the adrenaline rushing through their bodies owing to the fact they were following Akatsuki , their youngest band mate , with question marks and accusing fingers virtually pointing towards him .

Kaname's grip on the steer wheels tightened as he realized what they were doing .

" I can't fucking believe I'm doing this ! " he yelled vehemently .

Senri's head spun around at the sudden shout .

" I'm so disgusted right now I could literally throw up ! "

Another yell .. Kaname almost spat as he let out his frustration .

Senri licked his lips as he massaged his jaw , thinking Kaname would eventually relax .

" We are fucking following our youngest ! "

Kaname slammed his hands against the steer wheels briefly before he turned them around as he was obliged to follow the directions of that cab .

Senri's body shifted towards the younger as the sudden turn took him off guard and that was when he realized he hadn't secured his seat belt .

" Kaname , I understand how hard , if not crazy everything seems .. but please stop cursing , focus on us not getting caught and actually staying in one piece ! "

It was no big deal hearing Kaname curse , especially when he had all rights to do so but it has started to get on Senri's nerves .. He has never seen the brunette curse so much and with such intensity !

Few minutes later , they saw Akatsuki getting out of the cab , making his way towards a fast food restaurant but the cab was still there , waiting .

So that wasn't his final destination ?

Kaname felt curiosity almost eating him alive and Senri noticed it . He felt like the younger was a time bomb , ready to explode any given time .

Few minutes later , Akatsuki got out with a bag in his hands and proceeded to his supposed final destination .

Their suspicions were almost confirmed when they parked a bit far from where Akatsuki got off .

He made his way inside a building and disappeared like thin air .

The Two males occupying the car slowly turned their heads , facing each other in disbelief .

Akatsuki has bought a bag of food and now he was getting inside a building ?

That should seem suspicious , right ?

Or maybe they were getting too fast judging it ..

Maybe he was visiting a friend and decided to bring some food with him ..

.

.

.

Simultaneously : Unknown pov :

* * *

The moonlight filtered through the curtains , providing light enough for the room not to be pitch black .

I heard the front door click open and instinctively jumped .. well , almost .. since I was handcuffed to the bed .

I could only pathetically wait for him to emerge and true enough , his footsteps grew louder and louder .. closer and closer ..

fearfully , I gulped as I squinted my eyes at his approaching figure ..

My wrist was aching badly and my stomach nearly empty but that wasn't the point , the fear and nervousness pooling about was .

I could faintly make out his figure leaning down , closer to me ..

" I hate you so much .. " He whispered against my lips and in that moment , everything in me stiffened until he leaned away and ran his index along my exposed torso , making me shiver against my will that he chuckled darkly , still a breath apart from my face and that did not help at all ..

That voice I learned to memorize .. The voice that managed to make me pant in a mixture of fear and excitement just by hearing it ..

I - despite myself - let out a moan of his name when he brushed his fingers across my clothed hard on .

I tried lifting my body off the bed a bit to protest it has been a long time since he had me in chains .

" It's bee- "

"Shhhuu " He hastily placed his index over my lips , shutting me up as he approached me again .

" Do not interrupt me .. " He strictly growled in a low tone , making me shrink back to bed , receiving a satisfied nod from him which he topped with few pats against my cheeks as if I were a child .

" where were we ? " He playfully asked , smirking along .

" Ah .. "

Clicking his index and middle finger as if he really did forget and now recalled it , he threw his head back .

" I was saying how much I hated you .. " He paused and I had to wander my eyes around , anticipating his words , panting softly along .

" But also can't get enough of you .. "

He bit my neck rather harshly and I had to let out a loud groan as the feeling sank in ..

.

.

.

.

" Kain , please . I know you are not a bad person , please let me go. " The tied up male pleaded , desperate .

" No matter how long you have walked in the wrong direction , It's never late to turn back. "

" No . No . Takuma would forever hate me if he knew.. They will think of me differently. " The other male shook his head fiercely , disagreeing .

" At least here , I have you under my eyes. " He nodded to himself , supporting his point and that was when Zero scoffed as he rolled his eyes .

" Did you really expect me to genuinely love you after all you have done to me ? "

Akatsuki , provoked and throbbing with need , fiercely pulled Zero , forcing him into a sloppy painful kiss , skyrocketing their arousal .

Cries of protests went muffled in the heated kiss ..

Though he would never admit it , Zero had developed some sort of sexual attraction or maybe even more towards the younger.

.

.

.

.

Few days have passed since they started following Akatsuki which soon negated their previous assumptions ..

Akatsuki would do the same thing every day or two .. the same time , the same actions , and same building ..

Every time , they would park at the same safe distance ..

Now it was a no brainer confirming it !

Akatsuki had Zero ..

But .. why would the silverette feel the need to hide himself that much ?

Why he would he take such strict measures to stay away .. And why would he give his cell phone to Akatsuki ?

Questions stormed in their heads and one day , Kaname snapped from his position in the car ..

" Senri ! I'm done with this stupid game of nonsense .. Let's face it ! Whatever's inside , let's face it ! "

He didn't exactly wait for the elder to approve .

Kaname hastily twisted the keys out of the car and swayed his door open , causing Senri to widen his eyes and do the same , hesitantly though .

They rushed to the building , wishing Akatsuki hasn't disappeared yet so they could know the floor he was gonna settle in . And true enough, they barely caught a glimpse of him getting inside the elevator .

Now it was only a matter of few blocks , a heated elevator ride until they figured everything out .

.

.

.

.

.

.

1448 words

updated 11 nov , 2017


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

They rang the doorbell and waited impatiently .

Moments later , Akatsuki opened the door , not expecting any danger . he hadn't even cared checking who was there .

Kaname practically flew inside in an inhuman speed , the force and shock causing Akatsuki to fall backwards , landing on his elbows so hard that it hurt .

Senri , astonished by Kaname's sudden strength , took few steps back before he stared at Akatsuki who groaned at the impact .

Almost as if his heart knew where his lover was , Kaname found himself stepping about the right room .

It was dark so he blindly reached for the lights .

Zero had already heard the door sway open , someone groaning accompanied by multiple heavy footsteps that obviously did not belong to Akatsuki , causing him to shift uncomfortably in his position .

Adjusting to the sudden light , What first greeted Kaname was Zero , handcuffed , his shirt half-way open , jeans lowered to his thighs and a look of terror in his eyes .

Senri's hand rose to his lips , as he gasped along .

You'd think Kaname would take slow careful steps towards his lover , drop next to him and cup his face , hugging him tight .

But no !

That wasn't the case .

Kaname couldn't stand the sight for more than few seconds until he hastily abandoned the room and grabbed Akatsuki , who was still in the process of getting up , by the collar , connecting his fist with the younger's face .

Akatsuki was strong . He could have fought back were it a matter of strength .

But it wasn't.

He knew he was at fault and deserved it .. So he let Kaname drag him by the collar and hit him till he staggered backwards .

Meanwhile , Senri darted his eyes all over the room , searching for the keys to unlock the handcuffs around Zero's hands , feeling his body shaking at everything happening .

" How could you be so HEARTLESS ? "

Yelled Kaname , disbelief coating his voice.

" You knew how it had affected us all ! "

Senri and Zero were finally out of the room , witnessing the scene unfold before their eyes .

" You knew what I went through ..How I tasted no sleep worrying about Zero ."

The silverette felt his heart skip a beat at that , and his name coming out of Kaname's mouth . But he couldn't raise his head any more .. Instantly , he lowered his gaze and felt his eyes watering .

" HOW COULD YOU ?! "

Kaname furrowed his eyebrows , narrowing his eyes at the guy he used to think of as his lovely younger brother .

" Why did you even do it ? ! "

" Don't fucking yell at me ! " Akatsuki finally snapped , his veins prominent as he widened his eyes .

" Don't yell at me as if I'm one to take all the blame when it was your fault Zero wanted to disappear in the first place ! " His voice got lower but his chest never ceased rising and falling uncontrollably as he panted .

" You all think horrible of me now , including you , Zero ! "

At the mention of his name , Zero almost jumped .

Kaname was still giving his attention to Akatsuki whilst Senri alternated his eyesight between the other three .

" But you never knew why .. I was there that night . I heard you pouring your feelings , crying your heart out and I had a feeling you could have done something reckless . I helped you by hiding you here .. "

Now that wasn't everything but Akatsuki knew what to say and what not to .

He was secretly feeling jealous and mad at Zero who managed to get the love of everyone else .

Takuma's words still rings in his ears .

Seems like Akatsuki had that luck ..

Hearing stuff ..

From Hanabusa and Zero's fight to Kaname and Takuma's conversation , the one when Takuma clearly stated he would have never felt a thing for Akatsuki if a certain silverette was available .

Akatsuki's feelings towards Zero were a strange mix of hate and love . He felt a need to destroy and protect him at the same time .

Zero widened his eyes because he recalled that night he almost ended his life .

Dizzy .. It had all made him feel dizzy .

So Akatsuki was there ?

He was thinking of Zero the whole time ?

He did it all without saying a word of it because he didn't want anything in return ..

They all knew Akatsuki never liked showing his true feelings , it made him feel weak .

He could secretly be the reason behind your happiest days and never say it out loud .

The shock was too much .

Still , Zero didn't exactly like the fact Akatsuki blurted out such thing in front of Kaname and Senri . he didn't want pity , hence why he couldn't raise his head for the second time .

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Everything seemed blurry and pointless compared to what Akatsuki has done .

It wasn't the best news for everyone , especially Takuma .

The moment he got inside his room with Akatsuki , his mouth didn't seem to stop .

He was still too deep in shock to function normally .. Letting it out all was his sole priority .

" Forget about me , what about Kaname ? " At first , his voice was almost a soft whisper but it got progressively louder and strained .

" Didn't you consider the fact you betrayed friendship before love ? "

The look on his face was at first calm , just like his voice .

Akatsuki , however , didn't look at all ashamed . In fact , he looked bored of the scolding . And that pissed Takuma off beyond words .

Did Akatsuki not understand the impact of it all ?

" You have betrayed Kaname before betraying me. "

Seeing as how none of his attempts friendship-wise seemed to work , Takuma then scoffed in bewilderment , shifting the topic to Zero .

" What about Zero's own will ? "

Akatsuki only tilted his head as he perked his lips in annoyance , causing the blonde male to narrow his eyes and start thinking it over .

It was like Akatsuki silently mocked Takuma who was no better .

Now of course the blonde was no better but then again .. He wasn't to be placed in the same frame !

Takuma closed his eyes briefly , brushing his fringe away as he licked the corner of his lips ..

" What you did was wrong ! At least , I was drunk .. But you .. You had it all planned .. You were very much aware of it . "

Again , Akatsuki did not utter a word but he managed to show his ' I don't give a fuck ! ' face .

There was no point in talking anymore .. Takuma had figured .

" I don't know what to feel now .. we weren't even official anyways.. "

They weren't and that's exactly why he didn't stop back then when he made love to Zero ..

" Hence the fact I can't exactly say you cheated .. But then again you did cheat. "

It was almost funny how it had all escalated .. Takuma never felt that bad after recalling his night with Zero but now that he knows Akatsuki has done it as well and more than once .. It did make him feel a tinge of jealousy . The question imposing itself was why ..

Why was he jealous ?

Was he jealous because he wanted Zero again or was he jealous because he supposedly had feelings towards Akatsuki and such feelings should have surpassed those towards Zero .

" I have done wrong , I admit . But .. Even if I was drunk , I do feel slightly guilty. "

Now , don't get it wrong !

Takuma was not trying to look all saint here , especially because he knew how such thing would only result in a stubborn Akatsuki .

" I'm not impeccable . Just as you have fucked up , I have had my fair share of it . "

He started feeling nauseous and sick of it all .. He knew he had repeated most of his words for like .. A lot now but .. He couldn't help it ..

Maybe repeating it would finally make Akatsuki realize how bad the situation really was .

But the conversation needed to end .. right ?

He wouldn't just go repeating the fact he did fuck up bad as well ..

Where was that going ?

" However , it's gonna take me the longest time to even consider forgiving you. "

Now that was the trigger . Akatsuki finally spoke , in an extremely relaxed tone .

" Who said I meant for your forgiveness ? "

Takuma's lips parted and his eyebrow shot up .

Silence ensued , one in which the elder felt too paralysed to come with a reply .

The amount of astonishment Takuma was in was more than he could bear .

 _Excuse me ?_

" Well , yea . I would appreciate it if you chose to forget it all . " Akatsuki admitted as he started at the other male , confident of his words .

" Nonetheless , if you don't then I would never kneel before you and ask for forgiveness ."

.

.

.

.

.

1666 words

updated 12 nov , 2017

Thank you all for reviewing .

Xoxo

Zerovk

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

.

" If you are still disgusted of me , we can just break up and stay professional .. All is cool " Zero lied after moments of tense silence .

He had ended up in Kaname's room and knew he needed to initiate the conversation since the other male didn't look like he would be saying anything any time any soon .

" It was wrong .. I admit . However , I never knew something so bad could feel so good and I don't regret it . It was a mistake .. A bunch of mistakes that I'm not planning for to be my ' lifestyle ' or a reoccurrence .

But I don't regret it .. It felt different , new , and utterly blissful having made love with the six of you .. It sounds unthinkable but who cares ? Everything is crazy anyways .. "

That was a huge load of a confession to make ..And it wasn't exactly a good way to gather their shards but at least , it was sincere .

Kaname blinked , the softest sigh escaping his lips as he processed it . Everything felt .. too much for him to handle .

The elder felt like he still needed time to sort things out but then again , it was all messed up .

Part of him wanted to nod and end things right then and there , saving his own pride .

Yet the other part wanted to believe he could trust Zero again , he could forgive him , eventually .

Negating his own nonchalant , 'we are breaking up , it's crystal clear' confession , Zero took a step closer to the brunette before his hands reached forward , barely taking Kaname's face in his hands .

" Kaname .. Despite everything , I'm still the same Zero you fell in love with. " He promised as he let his eyes wander about Kaname's insecure ones .

He wanted to assure him that he could never love anyone else !

Their eyes engaged in a blurry series of gazes , shedding tears of bottled up emotions , longing , sadness , and love .

They soon could take it nomore and closed their eyes shut , letting the tears freely roll past their cheeks .

Not only did Kaname not push Zero's hands away , but he also leaned into the touch .. It was barely noticeable but he did lean in and Zero felt it .

Now if that wasn't a good sign then what was ?

Zero found himself melting , smiling wholeheartedly .

" Any ways .. you need a shower. Let me help you . " Noted Kaname as he hesitantly placed his hands over Zero's , retreating . And it was then that the younger felt a familiar pain in his chest .

He had a feeling Kaname didn't just mean dirt .

He nodded , his lips pressed in a tight line .

Kaname got in the bathtub , still clothed , touching the soap and shampoo with fumbling fingers .

Well .. Did you really expect him to strip and join you in the shower like nothing had happened ?

It wasn't time to worry about Kaname though . Zero figured .

It only hit him then .. He would need to take off his clothes .. in front of Kaname ..

What kind of looks would he be getting ?

That body .. those curves .. that skin ..

Zero's whole being went rigid as he almost choked on thin air .

He was afraid of Kaname's reaction , afraid of when he takes his clothes off ..

But then again .. It was Kaname that offered , right ?

It took him solid five minutes to move his hands and unbutton his shirt ..

Once done , his hands traveled to his shoulder , covering himself as much as he could . but Kaname wasn't really paying it any attention , that's what Zero figured once he managed to raise his gaze .

Slow steps were taken towards the bathtub with Zero lowering his gaze , unable to do anything else ..

The elder took a quick sniff of air as he blinked and raised his chin then started scratching Zero's back rather harshly as the other male sat on the bathtub built- in - seat .

Zero's body jerked up at the pain but he bit his lips , holding it in until he couldn't stand it any longer .

" Ah Ah . Kaname ! you are peeling the skin off of me ! " Complained Zero as he stood up and turned around , cringing at the soap penetrating the newly formed scratches .

" Why ? Does it hurt ? " Dead panned Kaname , making Zero gulp nervously .

" Because it sure as hell can't be compared to the amount of pain I had felt all the time ! " the elder blankly continued , his voice low and eyes giving it away.

Zero felt so small , he felt like shrinking .

He felt so small in front of the very one person he was supposed to feel he meant " The whole world " to .

He opened his mouth but nothing seemed to get out .

The younger was too engrossed by his own guilt that he didn't notice Kaname's own feelings until he moved his eyes upward .

Kaname had turned around slightly , his back facing the silverette .

He could see Kaname was slightly shaking .

" K .. Kaname ? Are you crying ? "

Zero's voice cracked as he moved his hands forward but stopped abruptly , feeling he didn't deserve to touch the brunette any more .

".. No . " Kaname's voice came out strained .. But then a sniff could be heard ..

Zero darted his eyes left and right but made no remark ..

" I just got some soap in my eyes .. "

Lame excuse ..

" But , you didn't even touch your eyes .. " Zero pointed out in a whisper , as if he didn't want it to be heard but at the same time , he was dying to talk with his lover .

" Ugh ! Can't you just pretend I did ? " Groaned Kaname as he turned his face a bit so the younger could see his expression..

Soft pants escaped their mouths as neither knew what to say any more.

Was it time ?

Zero stepped forward but slipped and had to clutch whatever was in vicinity , namely , Kaname .

" Ah ! "

They both groaned in unison as their bodies came in contact with the bathtub , their knees practically slamming against the floor and they ended up in an awkward sitting position .

Kaname seemed in real pain so Zero gasped and started apologizing nonstop that the elder stopped rubbing his sore spot and shrugged " It's okay . "

But Zero didn't stop apologizing .. He lowered his gaze and kept whispering " I'm sorry . " And that was when Kaname caught on what the younger had truly meant .

Sighing , Kaname averted his eyes elsewhere and made no remark as he bit his lips .

Then , hesitantly , his gaze went back to the shriveled younger before he mentally cursed ..

Zero's upper arm was painted in crimson and nearly drew blood from both , Kaname's scratching and Zero himself who nervously rubbed it fast , making it sting but he grew numb to the pain of it .

Softening , Kaname reached forward and pecked Zero's scratches , startling the younger in the process .

He opened his mouth to say something but Kaname shushed him .

Words were pointless at such point seeing as how they would ruin the moment .

The elder then took the younger in a loving embrace and Zero felt his heart literally stop for a second until it started beating real fast and real hard again .

Instinctively , the silverette returned the action and buried his head in the crook of Kaname's neck , sniffing along .

Now that Kaname was all wet .. They would have to shower again .. together !

.

.

.

.

A/ N

Now .. In no way do I mean to condone infidelity nor portray it in a better light ! this is but a fanfic ~

And let's face it .. Imagine yourself being Kaname's lover but also surrounded by other hot guys of vampire knight , Would you stay innocent for long ?

Okay . That was lame joke and example altogether OTL

Any ways ! This fic is officially over ! yay ! But I will post a kaze one-shot sequel under the title " Five rounds of punishment sex "

.

.

Thank you for reading .


End file.
